Eternally
by sunshinestar77
Summary: Orphaned as a child Bella doesn't know a thing about herself. But as she moves into a mysterious small town she finds out that things bump in the night and her past coincide irreparably. AU. Not sure how this works.. First Fanfic.
1. New Town

AN: I am so sorry everyone, since I am new at this, I am trying to figure out what I am doing. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter version, I apologize in advance to everyone, I will make sure that this doesn't happen again.

Standard Disclaimer applies.. I do not own,

** Chapter 1: New Begginings**

They say in life that you must embrace the darkness within yourself to truly find the light. I really don't know about that, but sometimes it seems is that all life is a constant myriad of blackened shapes swirling around into a cornucopia of an abyss. Yes, I know it seems off in some way but that is how I feel. And now, I don't have any idea on what to think.  
See the thing is I just moved. Leaving behind everyone I ever knew, to move into this small town in the middle of nowhere. I am not upset in the least… sigh. No, not at all. That sarcasm, can you feel it?

I guess it stems from; I didn't have much to lose in the first place. My life, up until now, has not been the picture-perfect picket fence mom, dad, and 2.5 kid life. Oh no… it has been quite the opposite. I am, for all intents and purposes, what is called a "ward of the state," which is a fancy term for-I have no family to speak of. I have no clue who my parents are, from what my case worker had told me I was found wandering around Rocky national forest when I was about 2. And even though the state tried to locate my parents, the search came up empty. So they gave me a name. Bella and gave me a birthday, April first. Kind of ironic don't you think? Considering that my entire existence seems to be one big cosmic joke.

Anyway. That brings us back to the now. For the past couple years I have been living in a group home. They are dreadful places indeed. I don't know if you know anything about group homes but there is nothing "groupish" about them. They are run by people who have taken a gazillion course in psychology of teenagers and children. But most of them don't have any of their own.

Oh the irony of that thought. HA -HA. And the great thing is that you have no room for individuality, you're kind of at their mercy, when they say jump, you say how high, and if you do not do their bidding then you get the few privileges' that you have earned stripped away. Like, for instance, An hour to watch a TV program or maybe get to sleep in a half-hour on the weekends. It is stuff like that the picket fence families take for granted, you know the ability to go to the bathroom without permission.

I guess though it is not so bad, I do have somewhere to sleep and food in my stomach. Again, I think I really messed up in a previous life, and this is being bitch slapped by karma. If things get any worse, though I will wish to be reincarnated as an amoeba, that way I won't remember any of my next existence.  
"Bella?"

I turned my head, just in time to see my Case worker Mrs. Cope come out of the staff office. She has constantly been the most severe of ladies, always mocking and condescending, sometimes I wonder why she ever became a case worker in the first place; it is quite apparent that she does not like children, or maybe it is that she just doesn't like me. In any case, she is here, standing in the doorway looking like a cross between a basset hound and petunia pig. Her graying hair stretched back into a severe looking bun, which makes her beady eyes take on more of a slant and her clothes ugh. They are always two sizes too small, which causes her extra rolls of fat to squeeze through buttonholes of her jacket. Sighing I focus back on the TV that is playing rerun cartoons. She has always made my life unbearable I wonder what she has cooked up now. The foster homes that I have lived in the past were horrible at best. And at least here, I knew I was safe, and they had taken somewhat care of me. I watched the technicolor images fly across the screen trying to block out her mere presence.  
"Bella"  
Again, Mrs. Copes grating voice echoed through the room. I guess there is no avoiding the inevitable; she is the person who has dictated my whole life after all. I slowly rise from the couch in an attempt to annoy her; I know it is juvenile, but I cannot seem to help myself. She is for sure the bane of my existence.  
I trudged over to stand before her in the doorway eyes cast down staring at the burnt orange shag carpet that covers the day room  
"Come in the office, so we can talk."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her gesture with her arm and walk into the staff office. I begrudgingly followed and plopped down into one of the orange plastic chairs in the corner before I looked up. Mrs. Cope had already taken her place in front of the ancient desk that occupied 1/3 of the floor space in the office with her big arms crossed over her chest. I noticed that she had a run in her pantyhose. I sniggered; she is truly the most disgusting piggish person I have had the misfortune of knowing. I scowled at her, but it did not phase her. She just began talking.  
"As I am sure you were told this morning by the morning staff, we have found you a new situation." I hate when she calls them situations, she should just say another hell hole to live at.  
"And I also know that you have repeatedly expressed that you didn't want to get moved again since you turn 18 in 8 months. However, I must say that this opportunity was too good to pass off." At that she sneered with the last syllable.

My mind starting whirring about praying that this would not be like other homes I had been in when I was younger. I looked at Mrs. Cope and said one simple word that would seal my fate "When?"  
"Well, since the paperwork is already taken care of we will leave to her house as soon as you have your things packed. She is expecting us around noon. She is a delightful woman. No children. You will be her only charge. So now, run along upstairs and pack your belongings... It is about a 30 min drive to Manitou Springs."  
"Manitou Springs!" I shouted; Jumping up from the chair.

"I don't want to move there. I like it here and I won't know anyone there. It's not fair. Please let me stay here just until I turn 18. I won't bother anyone." I pleaded.

Mrs. Cope just shook her head and bellowed "Go. Pack. Now… you don't have a choice." She then turned away from me and started fiddling with something on the desk. I can feel my eyes begin to burn as I fought tears that were trying to invade my eyes... I would not have it... She could not see me cry. I was tough. I needed to be tough. I cannot let anyone see any weakness. I quickly fled stumbling over to the staircase that leads to the basement, or more importantly my room for the last hand full of years.

The door resonated with a bang as I threw it open into the wall. I made a b-line for my bed, the one that I will never sleep in again. I sank onto it, not being able to hold back the sobs and the tears. When will my life ever be mine? It is too much to ask to be able to decide what I do, where I go, where I live. Granted, this place is not ideal, but it is all I have had; I am not even going to get a chance to say good-bye to my roommates. They are right now at school. School which is where I should be.

Through my blurred vision, I looked at the three other empty beds. It is not that we were particularly close; they were just here temporarily while they worked on issues with their families. But, just the same we had a connection the 4 of us girls knew what it was like to be outcasts. I wiped the tears off my face and slid onto the floor to pull out the warn suitcase that I have used many times transporting what little I owned from one situation to another. I was hoping that the last time I used it would be when I was a free woman, an adult with the whole world at me feet. That did not happen. I placed it on my bed and with a click, the rusted latches opened.  
It did not take me long to pack. Clothes being the only thing in my possession, they were cast offs from local second-hand stores. I didn't really mind I have at no time been fashion conscious anyway. I have no pictures since I have no family. I looked around the room once more.

I have a ritual and say good-bye to the room that I lived in. Pouring in positive thoughts, hoping that it will be better for the next person who comes along, also putting closure to the past that cannot and will never be again. That I suppose is why I have survived so long with my mental status in check. Not dwelling on the- coulda, shoulda, would have beens in life. Taking it a day at a time. Backing out of the room, I poured all the happy memories I could into feeling and slowly inched toward the door. Good-bye…... Was the only thing I left.  
Quickly, I took the stairs two at a time back onto the main floor. And yelled out to Mrs. Cope. "I'm ready" there would be no tears from me. I cannot let her know that she has affected me. Even the begging earlier I didn't mean it... It was just a teenager trying to get her way. Like all teenagers do.  
I walked into the day room and my caseworker extraordinaire… do you hear the cynicism dripping from that?…. Good!

She was already waddling to the front door… walking sideways to fit through it. I followed her.  
Mrs. Cope reached the car first. I always hated riding in the car with her. She took up over half of the front seat... rolls of girth spilling over into the passenger side. I could visibly see the sedan drop with the amount of her excess weight. I walked down the sidewalk and placed my suitcase in the back seat. I then clamored into the front seat to get settled. As soon as I closed the door, the nauseating smell of pork rinds and mothballs filled my nose... I almost gag every time I ride in her car. Nasty. I quickly rolled down the window gasping for fresh air. Then we were off.  
As always, rides with Mrs. Cope were silent. Me not wanting to hear her gruff voice and her not ever saying anything at all. This suits me fine.

I stared blankly out the window not seeing the passing structures, just blurs of color. I was familiar with Colorado Springs. The group home is on the very southern border of the city. It isn't a booming metropolis, but it does have its charms. Not that I have really seen any of the said charms. They don't take wards on family picnics in the mountains or spelunking at the cave of the winds. However, there is always time to do that when I get out on my own.

Leaving city limits, I began to pay attention the buildings became fewer and fewer and clusters of pine trees take their place. I could feel the pressure building up behind my ears because of the altitude change. I have never gone to Manitou Springs it is kind of a taboo topic among high schoolers. I do not really know why; students at my old high school didn't talk to me. I was one of the visible -invisible ones. You know, the type where you see them but do not know their name, let alone see them as a person… that is me. I usually eat lunch by myself, apart from a couple of people from the group home. Nevertheless, when they leave, I think they are able to forget that I existed too.

.

So lost in my thoughts I did not notice that the car had stopped until I could feel the car rise and Mrs. Cope flopped, eh hem I mean stepped, out of the car. On my side, there was nothing but forest that I could see. I unhitched my seat-belt and climbed out of the car. Standing and stretching,I looked over the roof and saw a lone house. I didn't have time to really look because Mrs. Cope was pushing my suitcase in my hand and pulling at my arm telling me to hurry we were already late.

We had just cleared the car when Mrs. Cope let go of my arm.. With the hand that was, not holding the suitcase, I reached up and massaged my muscles thinking that that was going to leave a bruise. Mrs. Cope had already started up the walk way and I finally looked up to take the house in. when in a moment I felt a profound sense of déjà vu. I could not tell you why or what. I can certainly say I cannot remember ever being in Manitou springs or this house in particular.

However, an electrical zing made me shiver. The house is not significant. A Very small two story house with of all things, a picket fence… oh the irony of it all. Pale blue shutters contrasted to the pastel yellow of the siding, and the pink of the trim. To be honest it looked like an Easter egg had thrown up on it. BLECH. with an ECH ECH!

Overwhelmed by the eyesore of a dwelling I did not notice the blur of black and fuchsia that was hurdling towards me. By the time I realized it, I am being engulfed in an embrace. A very strong one at that. I can tell you right now that I have never been fond of physical contact. I have strict hands off policy if you know what I mean... I get weird-ed out by hugs and kisses. Maybe it is because I grew up with very little affection. I am not sure but I can tell you I did the only thing that I know how. I froze. Like a statue. I did not move a ridged muscle. Finally, the lock on my body released and moved back from me. I realized it was a woman, no taller than I was with short-cropped blonde hair and green eyes that looked fully into my face as if she was memorizing me. Creepy….

"Oh Bella, It is so nice to meet you, I have waited for this day for so long"

I looked at tears rolling down her face. Can this woman be for real? I think that she should not be a foster parent, but should be committed to some psychiatric ward. Eccentric seems to be an understatement, she is bordering on insanity. I really did not know what to do. So I just stood staring at her. She backed up again, and put her hands over her mouth as if trying to bite back something she wanted to say… I can tell you now I am quite curious I know Mrs. Cope said that she has never been a foster mom but I really didn't expect this "homecoming so to speak" . I turned back to Mrs. Cope… with a smug smile on her face... I bet it is because she knows that this has made me uncomfortable. Dratted woman. Eight more months … I kept repeating.

"Bella, Sorry I forgot my manners. Please come in and see your home. It has been years since any children lived here. She smiled sincerely but I could not help but be affronted, me … a child… hardly… 8 months, 8months. She turned and I followed her in holding the handle of my suitcase with both hands in front of me. Like a shield to ward off any threat of attack. Yes, perhaps I was over exaggerating the situation but still... Flying flamboyant women who would of thunk that.

She disappeared into the screen door as I made my way on to the porch. Mrs. Cope was there looking at me most strangely, almost wistfully even. I wrinkled my nose. What has gotten into these people?

"Bella that was Mary O'Neal. She will be your guardian. Do please try to behave, you might find that you like it here."

She then paused as I tried to process what she had just said. It was almost spoken with affection. Utterly put off I did not hear the rest of what she was saying. I mean I heard her but it didn't process. Kind of like in those peanuts cartoons when an adult was talking it was bwah bwah bwah. It was not until she told me goodbye that I was released from my stupor. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but by that time, she was already half way to her car. I meekly waved at her and said bye but I do not think she heard me.

After she drove off, I turned and slowly opened the screen door and walked inside There Mary was standing at the base of the stairs "I am so glad you have decided to come live with me"

.She then gave me a toothy grin and started up the stairs, beckoning me with her hand to follow.

"I have remodeled the upstairs a bit, it is quite small but there was enough space for a bedroom and a bathroom so I fixed it up for you."

She hurriedly spoke as we climbed the staircase to the next level. The landing opened up into a single room it had a slanted roof the walls were made of what looked like oak planks it was very bright due to the large window seat that faced to the east and the overly large skylight that let in the bright noon sunlight.

"This is your room, I hope you like it. I will leave you to unpack and get yourself settled, and after your done if, you want you could join me downstairs so we can get to know each other. I am sure that this has been very hard on you, but hopefully it will become easier and you will be able to think of here as home."

She smiled and then with a swish of her skirt she turned, her bobbing blond tresses disappearing down the staircase.

The room is very sparsely decorated -an old black wrought iron framed bed in one corner of the room an oak nightstand beside it with a small gray lamp and an alarm clock. On the opposite wall stood a long dresser with a large mirror on top, a closet to the right and a lovingly worn rocking chair near the alcove by the staircase. It in actuality is the nicest room I have ever been in, and it is the first time I have not had to share a room with other girls.

I spun around with my arms spread out like a bird below the skylight I could feel the warmth penetrate the thick tempered glass and shine on me lifting my spirits. I quickly put away my clothes and stowed my suitcase in the almost empty closet.

I am dreading going downstairs to meet with Mary, she is nice enough I suppose but the whole getting to know you routine is something that I try to avoid at all costs, what is the point of getting to know people when they are just going to leave you or get rid of you. I have never been a problem child, I speak when spoken to and my grades are roughly about average. I have never given anyone a reason to complain; I stay out of sight and follow the rules. After a while, it comes easy being at someone's disposal, especially if you fear the person making the rules.

I plopped on my bed, I felt the mattress sag slightly with the addition of my increased weight. I started picking at the fuzz balls that were on my faded black hoodie. I don't know how it came to this in my life, then it dawned on me like a ton of bricks that even after living in the group home and various foster homes for the first part of my life that there is no one waiting for me to come back. I never had many friends and the few that I did have were in similar predicaments as me. It is hard to get close or to relate to someone if they have no idea what it is like to be completely alone, to have no family, Heck I do not even know when my real birthday is or if Bella is my real name. How depressing is that?

I stared out the open bay window and saw a wooded glen, I smiled to myself brimming with excitement at the thought of being able to explore and to wander. I have never been so close to nature before and being a part of everything sends a shiver or excitement down my spine. Perhaps it is time for me to change, to try to be more outgoing and optimistic. Being a wet blanket never helped anyone achieve anything. Yes! That seems like the simplest answer.

Feeling lighter I stood up and decided to get the pleasantries over with Mary

I found Mary standing over the double sink in the outdated kitchen. I paused and looked at her before I made my presence known. Her face was twisted in concentration and I could hear her muttering under her breath but I couldn't make out the words. She turned back to the stove and stirred something that smelled eerily like green peppers and onion in a blackened skillet. I leaned against the door jamb and continued to watch her prepare dinner. Her movements are very subtle but graceful as she flitted around the kitchen. After a few minutes, I figured I would not get to know her any better just standing here without talking to her so I announced

"Hello Mary, the room is great thank you, and something smells really delicious, I cannot remember the last time I have smelled something so wonderful."

To be honest I have no idea what was cooking but it did smell good, my stomach took that opportunity to rumble.

Mary turned from the stove and grinned,

"Hello Bella, I am glad you like it. Dinner is nothing extravagant just some basic stir fry, I was pretty sure that you would be hungry and I have to be to work at 7 but if you want we can talk until then?"

She then faced the stove again and turned off the burner

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable, this is your home too you know" she said offhandedly as she filled two plates with rice.

I looked around the homey kitchen and slid into one of the kitchen chairs. Mary set a heaping plate of stir-fry in front of me it really did look good. For the better part of an hour, Mary talked and I just listened. I found out that she is a nurse at MemorialHospital in Colorado Springs; she works a lot of overtime and varying shifts so she is sleeping or she is working. There would not be much time for us to catch up but she assumed that I was used to taking care of myself. For that sentiment, I am very grateful, maybe things are looking up and I will be more in charge of my own life.

We cleaned the kitchen together as soon as it was done she had to rush and get ready for work.

"Bye Bella I hope to see you before you go to school tomorrow. Sleep well, and there are extra blankets in the hallway closet downstairs... If you need me, call Memorial, the number is on the fridge… I think that is it."

She quickly reached out and gave me a tight hug and placed a kiss on my forehead then just as suddenly, hastened out the door locking it behind her with a click.

I sank into the tan leathery sofa in the living room leaning my head against the back I looked up at the ceiling fan and wondered how school was going to be tomorrow. The school year had already started so I would be starting late; I really hope that my teachers do not make me introduce myself in front of the class.

The couch feels so comfortable. Almost like a lost friend. I cannot explain it. I feel so comfortable in this house; it is a foreign feeling, warm maybe? Eventually, I made it back to my room and to my dresser pulling out a pair of black ratty sweats and a dingy white tank top, I changed into them and climbed into bed.

It is amusing to me how you remember some things in your life and then there are others you do not because the next thing I knew was Opening my eyes I realized that I was standing outside, the frigid air seeped through my sweats, brushing up my heated skin. I shivered involuntarily

Peering into the darkness around me I started to see outlines of objects that surrounded me as my eyes started adjusting to the lack of light. I recognized that I am standing somewhere in a small forest clearing. I could hear nothing beyond the thrum of my heart. There was neither a whisper of wind nor the call of an owl just mind numbing silence. I was almost tempted to make some noise so I could keep my sanity but the silence was abruptly broken for me. Faintly I heard rustling sounds behind the curtains of blue/ black pine trees.

Subtly, the full moon slunk out from behind wisps of silvery clouds that sporadically filled the night sky and bathed the clearing in a pale silver haze. The crunching of leaves and snapping of branches steadily came closer and I could make out voices.

At first, they were too far away to make out any intelligible conversation or how many but as they finally ran into the clearing through the dense thicket that settled on the forest floor I was finally able to hear and see them clearly. It was if the moon had transformed into an enormous florescent light bulb and inundated the clearing with light. Just there, beyond the canopy of trees, were three people, a young woman and a man who carried toddler whose years could have totaled no more than four.

My eyes zeroed in on the woman was about ten paces in front of her companion while she stumbled forward falling most ungracefully to the ground and landing on her knees. She was very petite woman she had auburn hair that haphazardly hung in front of her face while she faced the ground but I could see patches of flawless pastel skin that graced her arms and legs. Pushing herself up from the ground her face came into view. Contorted in terror that is the only way to describe it. Her eyes were as cesspool of pain and fear. Before I could even move toward her to assist her up her male companion was at her side and grabbed her bleeding elbow helping her to stand.

The man was very tall he had very broad shoulders the material of his t-shirt stretched over his russet skin. From this vantage point, I could not see his face, the small child obscured it. She was beautiful, chocolate colored hair and her eyes are like brown endless pools, reflecting her emotions to the outside world. Tear streaked cheeks and ruddy skin were proof that she hd been crying for some time. She was afraid. But of what I am not sure.

The woman brushing off her now mud caked ivory sundress started to speak.

"Do you think that it is still behind us?"

"I don't hear anything but that doesn't mean its not there, you know it wants her." He said breathlessly.

He turned slightly and I could finally see his face. He had very prominent cheekbones that set off his deeply set amber eyes His mouth was drawn into a straight line, as he looked deep in thought. It was then in the distance that I heard a low guttural howling. The slight woman stiffened and looked at her companion fearfully

"What are we going to do?"

"It hasn't stopped we cannot keep running this is what we're going to do" he whispered while running a tan hand down her cheek. "You are going to take the baby and run, run as far and as fast as you can. I will buy you some time but I probably won't last long." He trailed voice echoing with despair.

"No!" I will not leave you" the woman adamantly stated.

"Renee, you know he will stop at nothing to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. He will kill all of us if you stay." he admonished

Renee looked at him her eyes brimming with tears." I love you, Charlie" Then she rose on her tip toes and gave him a kiss and retrieved the baby from her companions arms and then she was gone. At this I felt a flicker of recognition shoot through me. It was almost a deja-vu moment.

His eyes followed their exit and stayed transfixed on the spot where they disappeared until a very thunderous crashing noise reverberated in the woods. In an instant Charlie broke out of his trance and turned around. He pulled a knife out of a scabbard and took a defensive stance all the while the noise was approaching, and sounding more malicious.

The ground shook. Trees groaned and snapped and then toppled like they were mere matchsticks. I tried to back away from the sound but I could not move. It was if someone had glued my feet to the ground. The noise was almost deafening. Then without warning a creature leapt from the forest right toward the man in the clearing.

The beast was hideous, from where I stood I could only see the brown/black wiry hair that covered its body as it stood on two legs easily dwarfing the man that stood a good ten feet away. Its face was similar to a human but more sinister its black face was covered in the same hair that covered its body and its eyes were narrowed and iridescent red. Gnashing its teeth as it growled it then crouched I could see the muscles bunching then releasing as he lunged at the man. The male deftly ducked low to the ground and the creature sailed over him.

While the beast was landing with a loud thud the man whipped around and ran towards the saskwatchish figure with his arm raised, the dagger glinting slightly in the moon light. Fighting with every ounce of strength that he possessed the man attempted to plunge the knife it into the back for the foul beast. But the evil being was quicker, it rapidly spun around and swung his gigantic hand connecting with the comparatively elfish man and sent him sailing completely across the diminutive clearing Slamming into a nearby aspen tree with a hollow thud. Without wasting time the animal sprinted over to the now crumpled human.

No sound erupted from my lips as I inhaled deeply and forced the air out. I couldn't move either, I felt as if I was coated in cement and it was hardening, freezing me in position.

The man was slowly raised his head struggling with all his might to right himself, cherry colored blood seeped out of a deep wound on his forehead. His left arm contorted into an unnatural angle. Before the man could react the creature pinned him back against the side of the pale tree trunk. My vision was obstructed with the back of the beast hovering over the now captive man. I could hear the creature growling deeply I could actually picture the large razor sharp teeth, and the saliva dripping out of the gums mixing with the putrid smelling coarse hair that lined his mouth and chin.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest expecting it to beat through my rib cage and falling onto the ground in front of me. I could hear the muffled cries of the man growing stronger as the beast continued his assault until the minute screams erupted into a high blood curdling screech. It was at that point I believe my heart stopped beating, all that I could see beyond the backside of the monster was an occasional movement of the mans bloody limbs as he tried to free himself from the slow torture. The scream quickly turned into a deep gurgle and soon fell silent, I also saw the legs that were fighting to get free from the hideous animal has also become still

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white, it was the woman who had run off but somewhere she had left the baby behind. An anguished war cry sounded reverberating in the cool night air simultaneously with the plunge of the woman's ornate dagger sinking into the flesh of the oblivious animal. The beast howled in pain and turned unexpectedly knocks the woman to the ground while concurrently thrusting its razor sharp claws into her stomach then retreated hastily into the forest all the while the whimpers of pain decreased until there was only the deafening silence of the now still forest.

The woman lye on the ground for a few moments while I was futilely trying to move my body so I could go attend to her wounds all the while watching her once ivory dress become marred by four crimson spots that were spreading at an alarming rate. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Only able to watch but not able to help, it was wearing on my body and my spirit I want this nightmare before me to end. I saw the woman take in a deep ragged breath, I was sure that it would be her last, but to my surprise she forced the air out into a scream.

"Eibhlihin." The woman sobbed.

Nothing but silence, I looked around the clearing and it reminded me of some of the horror movies that I had seen at the movies or on TV but never thought that I would witness in my lifetime. The lifeless man slumped near the base of the white tinged aspen trunk his body covered in congealed blood, blank eyes fixed but not seeing. Then the woman struggling to get up calling something and quickly depleting her energy I could tell that she does not have much time left the blood has left her face and each intake of breath was followed by a gasp. She screamed again "Eibhlihin" her voice broke gurgling the last syllable.

Across the clearing I could see some of the low lying leaves stirring, the little girl that had been with the brown hair woman crawled slowly out from beneath the lowest of the branches of the shrubbery. I could not see her face because her head was bent down staring at the grass as she avoided the tangle of sticks and twigs that littered her path out of the foliage. Once in the clearing the little girl braced her hands on the ground and pushed herself up in to a standing position then ran over to the woman who was fading fast… I could see the sickly white sheen of her face and the ever growing pool of red that spread over her once pristine dress.

The chubby dark haired girl stopped abruptly as her vision narrowed in on the body that was resting at the base of the tree. I could actually feel her sobs of agony tightening the now present noose around my heart with every step as she ambled towards the almost dead woman.

"I know baby, Daddy's gone now." It took great effort for the woman to grab the girl and encircle her with her arms pulling her closer to her chest and burrowing her lips in the soft chocolate curls.

"Mommy does not have much time left either, but there is something that I need to give you"

From my vantage point I couldn't see exactly what she was doing but I could hear the anguish in her voice and the sorrow at leaving whom I now know is her daughter. I wanted to help, help her, take the girl but I am stuck I cannot move from this spot held by some unnatural force.

"This is for you Eibhlihin it will keep you safe and protect you from the evil that will undoubtedly surround you. This is the last thing I can give you, oh my precious baby, I love you."

Tears streamed down her face as she attached a bracelet on the little girls wrist. Her sporadic shallow breathing prevented her from speaking anymore her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell flaccidly to the ground, arms that were holding the little girl to her released and she too died… I looked at the little girl who had thrown herself over the top of the woman sobbing uncontrollably and noticed a faint glimmer in the quickly receding light.

I came into consciousness simultaneously with the incessant buzzing of the alarm clock. Still paralyzed with fear I stared up to the ceiling and gazed through the skylight, concentrating on the pale pinks and purples that swam in my vision, trying to block out the horrifying scene that I had just witnessed. I could feel the pounding of my heart trying to make a conscious effort to slow it down to a normal pace because echo of such beating was pounding in my ears furthering my anxiety. I remained still for what seemed like hours but I am sure it was just minutes the shrilling pitch of my alarm clock reverberated throughout the room.

I rolled over and turned off the alarm clock with great effort as my legs were tangled in my stiff comforter. Running a hand through my damp hair I mustered enough energy to untangle myself and swing my legs over the side of bed into an upright position. By this time my heart was well on its way to becoming a gentle gallop instead of the raging stampede that it was previously. The shadows which were scattered across my room started to disappear as I got my breathing under control.

I glanced to over at my alarm the neon green display read ten after six. Relief flooded through me I would not have to rush to get to school on time today. This made me feel a little better.

I have had this vision before twice that I can remember, The first time was when I was around 8 years old, it was the night before I was removed from my at the time foster mothers house her husband had come home in a drunken rage and took it out on me and I ended up in the hospital with 2 broken ribs and a collapsed lung. The tone in that dream was different though, it was not so ominous it was just of the three people running through the forest, I had woken before anything had happened.

The second time the dream replayed was when I was 10 years old living in a youth home, no one paid attention to the children. The staff would instead pass the time reading or watching the TV, as long as you didn't bother them there was no problem. I vaguely remember that I had been ill for days but I didn't want to bug my caretakers because upsetting them would result in losing in the backyard and playing on the decrepit swing set that they had built there. My room again was in the basement, I have no idea what it is with basements and homes but as always I shared it but this time with six other girls about my age, everyone had gone to school and I was the only one home well me and the staff person which for the life of me I cannot remember their name anyways

I remember staying huddled in my scratchy thin cotton blanket my temperature was raging but I extremely cold. So I slept most of that afternoon, the dream took a more sinister turn it was again like the scene from a horror movie but I did not get past the point where the lady attacks the hideous beast, I do remember the acrid smell though of his fur.. It is a stench that you do not soon forget. I don't actually remember waking up from the dream, but the next thing that I remembered was lots of people in white hovering above me, examining me. That night I had emergency surgery to remove my appendix, had the staff not checked on me and rushed me to the hospital I was told that I would have been dead by morning because my appendix had already ruptured and the toxins were invading my body.

I sat for a while wondering why the dream occurred this time I can tell for certain that I am not sick or hurt, nor am I endanger of dying so I was left feeling unsettled again. I clearly remember the lady, and how the little girl looked up at me, her haunting brown eyes staring into mine as if she was trying to tell me something. Then I remember the bracelet. I have one just like it on my wrist. I looked down and rubbed it. Hmm that is odd…. It to me seems like an ordinary bracelet but I have never figured out how to take it off, there are no clasps to release the intricately woven silver band that encircles my wrist, the seriously weird thing about it though is that it always seems to fit. As I grow the bracelet seems to grow with me. I am not superstitious and I don't believe in fairies and creepy crawlers that go bump in the night. If anything I am practical and level headed since the only one I have been able to count on is myself.

Breaking me from my reverie the snooze had run out and the piercing noise resumed with vengeance. Wobbly, I stood then reached toward the alarm clock and turned it off. While stretching I realized what today was; the dream now forgotten. I reached my arms upward trying to shake off the stiff feeling, and walked to my closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt that I found.

Jumping into the shower I hurriedly washed myself and set out to get dressed, I had chosen a pair of baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt it was quite comfortable, and there is nothing more that makes me smile than being comfortable. Making short order of the shoes and socks I abruptly stood and brushed out my hair. I think that Brown is such a dull and boring color. I sometimes picture myself with blonde hair, I am always hearing about how blonds have more fun. I looked over to my nightstand where my alarm resided, Seven o'clock. I swiftly grabbed my favorite hoodie and black backpack then casually trotted down the steep stairs two at a time.

About half way down I smelled bacon and eggs. Taken aback I realized it was Mary and she was cooking breakfast so I quickly jumped down the last two steps and landed on the ground then skipped into the kitchen. Mary was in front of the stove completely dressed in her scrubs, pushing scrambled eggs onto a plastic dinner plate. Gracefully lowering myself into the chair parallel to the kitchen I chirped to Mary,

"Morning Mary, did you have a good day at work yesterday?"

I think that I startled her because she almost dropped the pan of eggs onto the plate recovering only at the last minute.

"Oh my goodness Bella Don't sneak up on me like that again; I thought I was having a heart attack." Mary admonished while setting the empty pan back on the stove. She then walked over to the table and sat the heaping plate of food in front of me.

Awkwardly she hugged me from behind,

."Did you sleep alright?"

"It was alright, I am not used to it here"

I replied then cringed as the nightmare I had last night tickled my consciousness but then recovered hoping she wouldn't read too much into it.

"I am a little anxious though about starting school though I have been so out of touch with people lately." I said dejectedly trying to cover up my lie but inside I was truly curious to start my new school, to have the chance to start over.

"It's not going to be that bad, you will do fine, I am sure you're a good hearted person, and everyone will love you. Come on now and eat your breakfast."

I looked at the plate of food in front of me, grabbed my fork and began eating. Mary sat down on the opposite side of the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee full of cream and sugar.

"Mary do you want some coffee with your cream?" I asked.

"Ha-ha very cute Bella." She said while scrunching her nose at me

"Well I have no idea how in the world that you can drink that even with the extras. it is so bitter-ewww.."

"I must admit it is an acquired taste. I didn't care for it much in high school myself It was more a college thing, you know late night cram sessions with lots of caffeine mmm Yum."

It surprised me how we just jumped into playful banter this morning, Perhaps it was because I want this to work I want to figure out who I am and eventually be happy.

Mary glanced at her watch.

"Oh my goodness will you look at the time", She hurriedly put her empty coffee cup in the sink and went into the other room grabbing her purse.

"I have some errands to run this morning so I have to get going but I will see you after school and we can catch up on your day then."

"Okay, I will see you then." Mary walked back to the table and abruptly dropped a kiss on the top of my head and then all but ran out the door.


	2. Manitou High

Standard disclaimer applies

Chapter Two. Manitou High

After Mary whisked out the door my thoughts settled on what my new school was going to be like. Would I make any friends? Would I somehow find what I have been searching for-acceptance. The house was eerily silent and I could hear the second hands on the clock ticking away. Deciding not to delay the inevitable I pushed the wooden chair back cringing at the sound of it scraping across the ceramic tiled floor.

My thoughts are still in a quandary as I gather up my dishes and carry them to the sink rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. Drudgingly I climbed the staircase to retrieve my school supplies. Pens Paper pencils the usual fare, which at least is consistent from place to place, it never changes staples if you will of life. I shoved them into my ratted plaid backpack and slung it over my back while heading out the front door.

I squinted as I walked out into the bright morning sunshine. The sun still fairly low on the horizon cast a warm glow on the aspens and evergreens that surrounded Mary's property. I had once read in a magazine that Colorado is one of the sunniest places in the United States. Unfortunately here in Manitou springs where the town is nestled up against the base of Pikes Peak there is an unusual amount of shade depending on which position the sun is in the sky.

We live on the outskirts of town; the compacted dirt road that leads to our house is surrounded by forest. Mary told me that she could do without big city living and opted for a smaller house away from all of the crime and pollution. Someplace that would give her peace and quiet and retrospection.

I walked down the earthen road absorbing everything like a small child wanting to remember and experience everything. The crunch of loose pebbles beneath my feet, the faint smell of pine that floated past on the gentle breeze crisp with the promise of a new day.

Walking has always been my favorite pastime, It is the one thing that I can do to be with only myself and I did not waste an opportunity with the scenic walk ahead of me. In schools I had attended before I have never been particularly popular, It was probably due to the fact that I was always on the receiving end of sympathetic looks from the teachers or the sly snickers from other students that passed by me in the hall.

When I was younger this bothered me to the point of aggression, I would lash out at anyone who tried to berate me. I have long since left that thinking behind and realized that what is, is and there is nothing that I can do to change the situation. But here it was different; nobody knows who I am or what my background is so it is a chance to start fresh, new. I think that the problem with high school kids is that they are always trying to find where they belong, to find somewhere that they are accepted unconditionally for just being themselves. Unfortunately, it is not a reality for some kids and have seen first hand what a toll it takes on a person, It is not a pretty sight

This is my first close look of my new town. I hadn't had much of a chance to see Manitou the day before. Mary told me is about a half mile from the center of town or about two miles from our house. She had explained yesterday that there is a bus that I can ride if I so desire but I would rather walk and have the chance to clear my thoughts unless of course the weather is exceptionally severe.

I am also hopeful for the change of obtaining my drivers license, I have held my permit for the better part of a year because the shelter home at least figured that it would be good to somewhat prepare us for adulthood.

In the distance I began to see the silhouette of the high school. It is an impressive building to say the least. Already, I could make out the figures of other students. Some were playing basket ball on the court others were just sitting around congregating. This got me thinking would I be able to make any friends? Are the kids here nice? How much will I stand out?. I tried to keep the negative thoughts in the back of my mind but somehow the broke through the barrier and invaded my thoughts. This would not do at all, it is the power of positive thinking.

While lost in my thoughts I approached the school grounds. The first thing that I notice was the ornate black iron fence that encapsulated the school grounds. I walked along the sidewalk parallel to the school and eventually stepped through the gate into the parking lot. It was actually more spacious than my last school. Mary had told me that even though the town was very small the school actually had kids from other small towns in the area and some event traveled from Colorado Springs.

The parking lot opened up into a good-sized yard surrounded by buildings, there was a basketball court to one side and on the other was a scattered array of slate grey stone tables and benches. brightly colored flower beds perched in-between the concrete walkways making each an island unto their own. Looking beyond that was a small area that housed a field of brilliant green grass and mature aspen trees. I ambled between the guys playing basket ball and walked toward the tallest building. It is a very impressive structure especially looking up at it.

The bright blue morning sky contrasted with the sand tinted brick that supported thickets of jade hued ivy creeping up the surface with its branches intertwining to form a thick green blanket. To me it is beautiful and ominous at the same time. I suppressed a shiver while that thought crossed my mind.

I found the office without much bother as is the standard it was the first room to the right as you enter the building. The chipped black door already propped open to allow easier entrances and exists. I could see that there were already a few students mulling about.

As I waited in line I glanced around the room noting the very pale burgundy of the walls that contained strategically placed photos and awards. Painted on another wall in bold black lettering was the schools mission statement. I have never understood why schools need a mission statement. To me it was ridiculously simple, their mission, simply stated, is to teach children, the concept is not all that difficult really.

Finally, it was my turn; I confidently approached the chest high counter and looked down at the wisp of a receptionist that sat there. Her beady green eyes peered back at me from behind her wire rimmed glasses.

"Hello my name is Bella Swan, Senior class and I am a transfer student from the Springs,"

I stated politely as I could. There is no way that I want to start this school year on the wrong foot. She stared at me curiously for a moment and then turned to her computer typing furiously, her crooked thin fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Ah! Yes Miss Swan, since we have already received all of your records from your previous high school there is no paperwork that you need to fill out, but here is your map, schedule, and a copy of the parent handbook." She said as she reached out one of her thin arms to hand me the stack of papers.

"Thank you "I responded almost inaudibly.

"Yes yes well welcome to Manitou high, and good luck."

She then looked straight into my eyes; I could see the slight undercurrent of fear, as I wondered why she emphasized the word luck. Quickly I averted my eyes, and before I could even move from the counter she was shouting, "NEXT!"

I shuffled back into the hallway, papers in hand my thoughts still mulling over the look in the secretaries eyes. Should I have reason to worry? I paused for a second than snickered to myself, there is nothing to worry about I am just nervous. There is nothing here at Manitou high that would be different from the last several schools I had attended. With that, a forced calm washed over me and I raised my head reassuring myself that everything would be just fine.

For the first time I glanced at my schedule. My first class was math. Room 204, it couldn't be that hard to find. I pushed my hair back from my eyes to glance down the hall when someone appeared right in front of me.

"Hi my name is Kari, your new right? Yes of course you are cause I don't recognize you and I know everyone." she frowned slightly and paused briefly in concentration.

"Yep your new, so I will be your tour guide, I am the official welcoming committee of Manitou high." She rambled excitedly.

I took a moment to look at her; she was beaming a large opened tooth smile and had the most amazing hair it was not blonde but not yet red, it was a strawberry blonde. Her bright eyes looked right at me anticipating my answer.

"Yes I am new here, I just moved from the Springs, My name is Bella Swan and I am trying to find room 204." I replied shakily, trying not to offend the girl standing in front of me.

"Well that is easy enough" she stated just as the first bell rang…

"Were going to have to hurry if were going to be on time."

"Oh okay"

"You will have to tell me all about yourself, you can sit with me at lunch, everyone here is pretty friendly so if you get lost just speak up, and there are plenty of people will help you learn the ropes."

"Okay"

She led me toward the stairs they were on the opposite side of the building and to the right. We climbed the stairs in silence. I followed her while she effortlessly navigated the halls. About three-quarters of the way down the hall she stopped and stated

"Here you be, I gotta run to get to my class but I will see you at lunch." She waved over her shoulder and said "Good luck"

"Thank you" I yelled as her back retreated and she disappeared into the crowd of students in the hall.

Luck huh? If it wasn't for bad luck I would have no luck at all that is for sure. I turned toward the door that contained my first period. I opened it cautiously just looking around before I mustered enough courage to walk in. The class is full and most of the students had already taken their seats.

I noticed the teacher standing behind a honey oak desk shuffling though papers and muttering quietly to himself, taking time to push up the too large tortoise-shell glasses that kept slipping down his nose. I turned to face the bulk of the class and spotted an empty chair in the way back corner of the room, I smiled, I have never the kind of person who likes or craves attention so being front and center during instruction did not hold any appeal to me. .

I weaved through the rows of desks and dodged discarded backpacks and made it to the desk before any other student claimed it as their own. Swiftly I sat down and opened my backpack, retrieving my notebook and pen and placing them on the top of the desk before stuffing the backpack under my chair.

Since the class has not started I took the opportunity to watch my fellow classmates. Most of them were sitting in their chairs conversing quietly with each other. But then there were some who were running around the classroom being rowdy.

My eyes zeroed in on a couple of boys that were out of their chairs and walking, wait, no running around the classroom. I found it amusing to say the least; they were playing dodge ball with crumpled pieces of paper. Both kids threw and hit each other with timed precision and dead on accuracy. Laughter filled the classroom as the dark-haired boy hit his friend in the face with one of the papers.

. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class

"Settle down everyone" The teacher bellowed

"Joshua, Jeremiah do the two of you really want detention?" The teacher chastised as he walked over to the two boys an angry look crossing his face. Glaring at them above the spectacles that were now precariously perched on the tip of his nose.

"No sir" they grumbled in a simultaneous fashion.

Haughtily the teacher replied "Good that is what I thought."

He walked back to the front of the classroom and began writing on the white board.

I don't know why they put me in Trigonometry class I had only started algebra at my old school I was completely lost. So I sat in my chair silently for the rest of the class watching the hands of the clock to see if they had moved and I would be saved from the incessant droning of the teacher. Nope, the hands on the clock seemed stuck in the same place for at least last half hour. I think I dozed of because the bell finally rang. After first period the other three classes passed in exactly same fashion

At last it was lunch time. My classes were everything that I expected . There was an occasional person who had briefly talked to me or elaborated on some of the key points that I didn't understand. Overall it has been a very decent morning. I walked outside into the court-yard that separated the gym cafeteria and auditorium. I had asked someone in my last class where to find the lunchroom he said just follow the noise and the stench. He was correct I could smell the pungent aroma of the public school systems processed twice baked lunch. Well there was that and I followed behind some kids headed in the same direction. Just as I walked into the cafeteria someone grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the lunch line.

I cocked my head and realized it was Kari.

"Hiya Bella, I saw you standing at the door and figured I would help you get your lunch. Mine is already at the table so after I explain how it's done I will meet you there" she said grinning.

"Um okay, Thanks" I shot her a small smile.

"Alright here are the trays, and you go through the line there and tell them what you want then you pay for it at the end, which is over there, by swiping your school Id, you think you got it?"

"Um yes I Think so."

"Cool" she acknowledged with a nod of her head and she released my arm that she had held captive. "We sit over there in the far corner. I will see you in a bit." Then Kari flashed a bright smile and disappeared in the masses.

I got my lunch tray with no problem and started walking in the general direction that Kari had pointed while scanning over the nameless faces and feeling quite insignificant as I realized that I don't know any of them and that they have had their whole lives to grow up and form bonds together. Startled by the directions my thoughts had just taken I made a conscious effort to push away the melancholy feelings and search for the one familiar face that I know.

I sat down at the table nervously looking at the other students who eyed me with curiosity. I shrank back a little because I was not comfortable with all the stares.

"Hey, Bella! I am glad that you didn't have difficulty finding our table"

Kari chirped. Then she turned slightly and addressed a couple of other people at the table,

"Everyone this is Bella Swan and she has just moved here from the Springs,. Bella these fine people here are Patricia and Derrick"

"Hi "I shyly looked over to the two people who were still looking at me as if I had two heads.

First there was Derrick he is quite tall, very lanky with light brown hair and green eyes he also had a very toothy grin, as he smiled at me. Then there is Patricia who I think is absolutely beautiful, long flowing black hair and striking azure eyes, I felt very insignificant in comparison to her. I absently fingered my wavy brown hair and though of when I looked in the mirror that morning with my sallow complexion and all of those horrible freckles on my nose. Yes, I was quite plain and Patricia was beautiful and exciting.

"So Bella tell us all about yourself we are very curious on how someone so obviously normal would end up here in Manitou springs of all places?"

That was Kari she seemed genuinely interested in my boring story, after pausing a moment I began…

"Well let's see… I moved here recently to live with my aunt; she is a registered nurse at Memorial hospital in Colorado Springs. I have no idea t why we moved but she said a change would do us both good. Mary, my aunt, works all the time so I Am home by myself alot"

I hope that they would not notice my voice wavering there at the end, I don't like lying but if that is the worst thing that could happen to someone … well lets just say that it sounded normal. More normal saying hey I have no idea who I am or when I was born or Oh wait my name is not really Bella I don't know what it is. That would definitely have them start yelling look at the freak.

"So guys, how about you tell me about Manitou springs it seems like such a quiet town, but it is so beautiful here?"

"How much have you heard about it Bella?" this came from Derrick

"I haven't really heard anything other than there are kids from other towns that come to school here and then the most I have seen was on my walk to school this morning."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derrick move quickly and start rubbing his hands together with a goofy grin on his face he looked like he if he didn't say what was on his mind he was going to spontaneously combust. It was simply adorable

"So you haven't heard about the hauntings yet?

"Hauntings?" I mimicked

"Yes hauntings." I gulped at his pronouncement

"The story is that there are several haunted buildings in Manitou. I guess it's because we have such a colorful history. Anyway, let's go on with the show… He said sardonically

"The first one is at a business called Mushroom Monday. Several customers have reported seeing the figure of a man appear out of nowhere, he has a scruffy beard and dressed in clothes that date to the 1800's.

"The most recent report was that a little girl in the store was giggling and talking her mom asked what she was doing and she said she was talking to the man and pointed to an area and nobody was continued on his voice rising in pitch and volume as he carried on.

"There is another incident at a Bed and breakfast just off of main where an employee was outside in the front watering flowers and some woman went in and out of the door, I guess he asked her if she needed some help and she said that she just left the mail with a man at the counter inside. He knew for a fact that there was no one inside because there were not any boarders checked in at the time and he was the only one there."

"Oh come on Derrick" Kari said

"You know I don't like these ghost stories, they freak me out and then I cannot sleep for weeks." Her hands wringing on her lap. Eyes wide and uncertain.

Derrick glanced her way but just ignored her and continued.

"Our biggest claim to fame though is the Briar Hurst manor, which brings in a ton of tourists. It has even been spotlighted on the TV show called Ghost Hunters. He looked at us expectantly

"You know It is a show that plays on the sci-fi channel. Have you seen it.?"

Are you listening?"

I nodded my head thinking this was ridiculous

"No, I haven't and yes, I am listening" I answered

"Anyway… there are reports of apparitions, levitating objects, lights flashing, mysterious footprints and a kid's ball bouncing in an empty room. I know that not all of it but that is all I can think of for there."

By this time Derrick was just bouncing in his seat acting like the cat that caught the canary.

"The oldest story is from Miramount castle, it used to house/sanitarium and both employees and guests have seen strange things. For instance there have been reports of apparitions; men, women and children in Victorian attire that were wandering about, or the report about the Victorian woman walking around without her head. It is pretty creepy stuff. My mom brought me there when I was about five or so. I of course was lagging behind because my legs were not as long as my moms, anyways there was this really ornate mirror and when I looked in it the reflection was not me. It was some old wrinkly woman. I then looked behind me and nothing was there so I looked back at the mirror, it was me again. Like I said Creepy"

Derrick followed his speech with a forced shiver. I couldn't suppress the giggle that was trying to escape, so right then I just busted out laughing. Poor Derrick he was so serious about this, I kind of felt bad for him. it is impossible to believe that this sleepy town is just seething with dark and sinister entities or that there are things that go bump in the night. It is completely ludicrous. Granted I am not trying to be mean but unfortunately I think that they were upset because when I abruptly stopped laughing and looked over at them. All three of them were staring at me with stone serious faces. It was Patricia who spoke up next. The tone of her voice sent a chill down my spine

"Alright then, if you don't believe in ghosts how about 2 years ago a satanic cult moved into our neighborhood at last count there are over 50 of them that live and practice together. That to me is creepy. Also this town is Mecca for Pagans and witches. These are real people, does magic scare you Bella?"

"No, to be honest I don't believe in any of that. Call me crazy or call me sane but seeing is believing and I have never experienced anything like that. Don't get mad at me… My mind works rationally. I do think it is cool though that I live in a town with that kind of reputation." I smiled at them.

"Suit yourself, but you will eventually experience it and we will make a believer out of you." Kari said smiling on me.

"Come on Bella, lets dump our trays and I will show you to your next class." I don't think that I have ever been so relieved to escape a conversation in my life.

Just as Kari and I walked out of the cafeteria the bell rang. She led me to the photography room, in the basement of the school. The stairs were not well lit and I was half expecting for Derrick to jump out of the shadows trying to scare me. I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the classroom. I made a quick sweep of the class room; I did not recognize anyone from my earlier classes so I found an empty seat that was near the back of the room by the wall. Let me tell you that it is very uncomfortable walking into a room full of strangers; everything is magnified to the nth degree.

I had my eyed fixed on the ground for a couple of reasons. The first was to avoid tripping over any legs or backpacks that might just be in the isle and secondly it was my feeble attempt to become invisible. As I walked I thought I was doing a good job; I had almost made it to my desk without any mishap when I heard a lull in the conversation and heard a definite low guttural sound almost akin to growl that a dog makes when challenged or defending its territory. I looked up to see what was making the noise, but it wasn't a what but it was a whom.

My gaze locked with the most hate filled black eyes I have ever encountered. They reminded me of the void that is in the center of a black hole or they would have if I had seen the void in the center of a black hole.

I was rooted to the spot, the boys eyes burned into mine like he was trying to singe my soul. His body was completely tense I could not see any muscles twitch or move on his body. His back was ramrod straight but his eyes with that horrible growl terrified me but nothing compared to his lip curled up exposing a row of perfect white teeth. It was at that moment that I feared for my life. I shifted my eyes breaking the spell he had me under and quickly sprinted to the furthest seat away from him that I could find. With my back turned away from him I could still feel his malevolent orbs follow where I went.

Throughout the rest of class I kept my head down and did not dare move. Finally the bell rang. I waited in my seat to make sure that he left before me. I am not sure what I had done wrong, I couldn't tell you anything about what he looks like, just the expression on his face, it is going to haunt me in my nightmares for a long time. Glancing up slowly I noticed that the class was just about empty so I lifted my head and realized that there was someone standing at my desk.

"Hi My name is Mike." He reached out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Hi I am Bella, it is nice to meet you." First thing that I notice was his beautiful blue eyes, so warm and inviting. It took that one second to push the thoughts of the malicious eyes out of my head.

"So where you headed?"

"American history"

" Well I have study hall this period but I would be honored if you would let me walk you to class." Then he flashed me a big wide sunny smile that reached his eyes and made them shine even brighter. I would have swooned right there if I was not sitting down.

I t didn't take long to get to history class; Mike is a very good conversationalist, I told him that I would talk to him tomorrow and he retorted "I count on it" as he walked away

Sigh… I walk into history and I immediately see Kari sitting near the middle of the classroom. I rush over to her .

"Hey Kari"

"Hey Bella How was your last class?"

"Ugh," I plopped my forehead on the desk in front of me.

"That good huh"

"Don't even get me started" my voice muffled because I was still hiding my face in the laminated wood desk. "Have you ever had the feeling that you have wronged someone in a past life?

Kari turned to me and smiled brightly "Of course" then she busied herself with getting out her supplies.

I already had set my supplies on the desk and shoved my backpack under my seat so I had nothing to do but wait until class started. I sat staring at the door watching the kids come in. I was awestruck at the next boy entering the class. He looked about 19 had disheveled reddish-brown hair, flawless alabaster skin. To sum him up in one word, he was gorgeous. I then made the mistake and looked into his eyes. It was right there that my heart dropped down into my feet and I felt the fear rising. Again, in my sight were those piercing malefic eyes, I could not hear the growl but it played in my mind over and over like a CD on repeat.

He was looking straight at me with his lip curled up. I have never been much of a religious person, but I saw my life flash before my eyes and I prayed to go to heaven because if I were to go to hell I would be looking at his gaze for all eternity. This time he was the one who turned away and scurried to the other side of the room and found a seat.

Kari's senseless chatter broke me from my impromptu prayer session and brought me back to reality. The class could not end fast enough; I could not even tell you about my teacher or the lesson. The second the bell rang I was off like a shot. Out of the room down the hall and out of the building I walked as if the hounds of hell were nipping at my heels. I didn't slow down until I was well out of sight of the school. Leaning against a strong aspen tree I paused to catch my breath. Exhaustion finally caught up with me as my house came into view. My feet were dragging and by the last half block and it took great deal of exertion to just keep going. All of my limbs felt heavy and it took some effort to get the key in the lock and push open the door.

I silently tip-toed into the house, Mary's car was in the drive way and I am pretty sure she would be sleeping. I shut the door behind me with a click and searched the house. Mary was in her room asleep; she had to work tonight at seven. I ran up to my room and threw my backpack on my bed. I spun around to leave when on my dresser I noticed some clothes. I ran over to look at them. It was a good weeks worth of clothes. I smiled, holding the clothes to me… Mary actually got me clothes, and they were brand new. I was giddy; nobody had ever done something so nice for me. I decided to fix dinner for her tonight to return the gesture.

It took me about fifteen minutes to decide what to cook for dinner it took me even longer to find where all the cooking utensils were. But within an hour I had fixed a fairly decent meal of grilled chicken, butter and herb potatoes and asparagus. I had just set the last plate on the table when Mary came in the kitchen.

"Good evening Mary I hope you don't mind that I cooked dinner" I chirped happily

She just stood there wiping her eyes staring at the set table. She looked confused

"Um no, but you didn't have to, I was going to get it."

"After you got me the clothes, it is the least that I can do for you" the words slipped easily from my mouth knowing that I sincerely meant it. She sat down at her place at the table and began eating… I joined her after placing the gravy boat on the table.

"So how was your day at school today?" she asked completely interested before she took a bite of chicken.

"It was okay I met a girl named Kari, and a couple of her friends. But for the most part I just kept to myself. Oh, I was hoping it was okay if I called you my aunt, It would make things a little less awkward for me when the other kids asked me questions"… I trailed off looking up at her

She sat there looking like a deer in headlights, I hurriedly said "I mean It is okay if you don't want me to I understand completely if.. "She cut me off.

"Bella, I would be honored to be called your aunt." I could see pride radiating in her eyes, she was very pleased.

I decided to leave the conversation at that. She finished her dinner and then left to her room to get ready for work. I busied myself cleaning up the kitchen and washed the dishes, Just as I had put away the last plate she walked out and said that she had to leave. I told her I would see her tomorrow she just smiled. I had nothing to do at this point so I went upstairs and put away my new clothes. They were nothing fancy but they were the best things I had ever owned and just as I liked them, Baggy pants and men's t-shirts. Mary is a very observant person.

The sun was starting to fall behind the mountains and shadow swept through my room I turned on the lamp on the nightstand and sat on my window seat I pulled back the grey curtains and looked outside, I could see that the sky had already taken on an indigo hue over the treetops. Everything is still very green, I looked down into my backyard, It was full of flowers of every color and there was some wicker furniture around a barbecue pit.

My thoughts turned towards the school day as the sun further slipped away and night blanketed the earth. I really do like Kari; she seems like a fun girl to hang around. Mike is also very nice In my last school most kids avoided me like I was a leper or maybe they would catch my cooties. But here I feel like I might be able to make a life for myself, Granted today is only the second day I have been here but Mary is trying to give me my space but at the same time get involved, It is such a tedious balance that needs followed in every aspect of life.

After about an hour of attempting to do my homework I decided it was not going to work, my mind kept going over and over in my head. How and what I should have done different with the boy who has complete disdain for me and that I have no idea what I have done wrong or what could I have done that had offended him. It is a constant barrage of thoughts invading my consciousness and I wanted it gone. Maybe I have met him somewhere before, I searched through my memory not finding any traces of him anywhere. I don't even know his name or anything about him. Tomorrow, I would talk to Kari and see what I could find. I really don't want any enemies, especially ones where you have no idea why you are their enemy


	3. Photography

I awoke to the sound of birds chattering outside of my window. The early morning sunlight filtered through the sheer pale grey curtains that hung in front of the window. I lazily turned over stretching my arms above my head before I opened my eyes. the neon numbers of my alarm clock were a little fuzzy so taking the back of my hand I wiped my eyes and then looked again. Five-fifty-eight, Wow! I had actually woken up before my alarm clock, usually I slept through two or three snooze sessions.

Feeling invigorated I quickly sat up and flipped off the switch. Hopping out of bed I walked over to my window; The silken material ran between my fingers as I gazed outside. The sun had just risen over the horizon and the kaleidoscope of reds yellows and oranges painted the sky in the most glorious picture. .

I arrived at school twenty minutes ahead of the bell and began the walk through the courtyard and ended sitting on one of benches that were there. The cold concrete seeped through my baggy jeans giving me the shivers. I sat and watched as other kids while they arrived. Finally after some time in the distance I saw Kari. She waved at me excitedly; I stood up and started walking towards her.

I noticed today she was wearing a dark green baby t. It brought out her already sparkling eyes. It also looked like she had curled her beautiful red tinted blonde hair. She was stunning. That thought made me self-conscious about how dowdy I looked compared to her. Oh well I thought, if you cannot beat them, join them. Just then she shouted out to me.

"Good morning Bella"

"Morning Kari" I replied while smiling.

"So how did your day go yesterday, I didn't get the chance to ask you after school I went looking for you but you were not here. Did we scare you away?" Her eyes dulled a with that statement.

How was I supposed to tell her that I was scared, scared of a tall stranger but not their "ghost stories".

"Nah, I had to get home and run some errands for my aunt because she had been stuck at work." It was way too easy, the lie just rolled off my tongue. I am definitely going to have to watch that. I have never been a liar by nature and somehow I just keep uttering them without really thinking.

"That is good you seem like such a nice person, I cannot wait to get to know you better." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, I think we will be great friends." feeling very sincere; I would love to have her for a friend.

"I guess it is about time to head toward the building while on our way I will point out some students so you can get a better feel of the school. It is a bit overwhelming at first but you will find that our school has so many different types of people." She chattered as we started strolled toward the school.

"See that group there" Kari pointed to the left of me "Those kids are the athletes of the school, you will recognize them because they are always showing off their school spirit," She rolled her eyes. "the majority of them are really nice and not stuck up at all. As a whole though they keep mostly to themselves living in their own little world where games and points and winning are the only things that matter"

While she spoke I looked at the direction she was pointing and confirmed she was right, all the kids in that group were either a wearing letter jacket or cheer-leading uniforms. In my old school they called them preps or the social elite. I noticed that Kari did not give them any title and she spoke very highly of them for the most part but for some reason I picked up on a bit of hostility.

I asked innocently," Do you know any of them?"

"Just one and let me tell you he is as big of a leech as they come." There was defiantly annoyance in her voice. I was just about to ask her which one but she started pointing and talking about another group to the left of us as we continued on to the school.

"Those kids over there are what most of us call emotionally confused. Just about all of them are really sweet and nice to everyone they will defiantly give you a shoulder to cry on. Their biggest problem is that they are obsessed with death and dying. They seem to think that they have found the secret to eternal life. I think that they really need to have some extensive therapy."

As we walked by them I noticed that there was about 12 kids in sitting on the concrete with their backs against the wall, most of them had black hair, I am pretty sure that it is not really their natural hair color. Also each and every one of them dressed in black from head to toe and Unnatural white makeup adorned their faces making them look more like mimes instead of the pale look that I know they were going for. I smiled at them as I walked by.

"I think that in every school at least one or two really emotional people, at my last school we had five. They are all very helpful if not needy themselves." I explained to Kari who had her hand above her eyes to shield the light, I think that she was looking for someone.

"Not those kids they are a bit over the emotional side they are sometimes down right crazy." I just nodded at Kari's statement but not completely sure that I should count out these seemingly genteel people.

We kept walking around the courtyard, she pointed out specific people most of which I would not remember their names not to mention their faces, they all sort of blended together. I was actually a little dizzy at the way Kari was throwing facts names and gossip around. That is true talent my friend.

"Ohhh" Kari suddenly squealed pointing her finger over to a group of four kids hanging around an aspen tree. "See them"

I nodded waiting for her to continue. "That there is Edward and his sister Alice they are the two that are sitting under the tree and the monkeys in the tree are Joshua and Jasper.. They boys are all so hot, the girl on the other hand she is a little backwards and doesn't talk much. I could vaguely make out anything other than their profiles as we were a little too far away, but Kari was walking in their direction.

"Josh and Jasper they are very rambunctious and always seem to break the rules at every turn but somehow Edward keeps them out of trouble. I swear they act more like they are ten then teenagers. So with that being said, try not to be the butt of one of their jokes" She giggled at the apparent inside joke.

We are actually close enough now to see them clearly I looked up into the trees and instantly recognized the two boys from math class yesterday; they were playing the very interesting game of dodge ball. Kari was right those kids just screamed the word TROUBLE.

"Last but not least is Edward, he is Mr. completely antisocial, I don't think I have seen him actually carry on a conversation with anyone that lasted more than two minutes, the only people he talks to are the twins and his sister, and the two of them had moved here just about two years ago, they live in the boarding house that is about five miles from town. I think that their dad bought it or something but no one knows for sure, the family keeps to themselves, Anyways he is totally hot is he not? Almost everyone in the school wants to get with him, but he doesn't talk to us so we just pine away from a distance." Kari let out a sigh I guess that she was done talking for the moment, man she must have it bad.

I was still looking towards the tree trying to find Edward; from my vantage point here I could only see tufts of copper-colored hair and a hand which held a book. At that point the bell rang, but Kari was not moving, she was still staring at the foursome. I figured that I would sit with her because there were 10 minutes from the first bell to the second bell.

Josh and Jasper jumped out of their tree and landed gracefully on the ground one of them walked over to Alice and extended their hand, I am not sure which it was though, the boys look almost exactly alike. Then Edward, the boy behind the tree stood up and wiped his free hand over his jeans and turned our way. I gasped. it is the same boy who sneered at me yesterday with such hate. I finally had a name to go with the ghastly image that was now engraved into my brain. Edward, that did not sound like a demons name it almost sounded like that of an angel. Edward took that exact moment to look me in the eye and although there was, no snarling his eyes narrowed and his thick eyebrows crinkled together and the corner of his mouth started to curl up. his sister placed a hand on his arm, he looked at her and the hate that he looked at me with all but disappeared and his scowl turned into a breathtaking smile. Satisfied that I could move again, I looked at Kari who was now standing.

"Boy, Edward just looked totally pissed off, I pity the person that is the recipient of that stare it gives me shivers just thinking about it." In emphasis Kari shivered . "Okay time for pining is complete for this morning, its time to get to class. I will talk to you at lunch right?" I could only nod still reeling from the information that I had just learned. it appeared that I really am not liked by Edward, the problem is I have no idea why. I picked up my backpack and followed behind Kari as she danced off to class.

I entered the classroom with minutes to spare. I sat down in the same seat that I had yesterday and pulled out my supplies. I looked up and that is when I spotted Josh and Jasper, They were standing over by the window giggling to themselves. Sometimes I wished that I had the power of mind reading, It would come in very handy I gazed at the two boys and took in their appearance they were twins so I am not sure which but they were very cute, Kari was right. The only difference was their hair. one had black hair so dark that it had almost blue tinge. The other had dark blond hair that was wavy. They dressed simply in jeans and t-shirts but thank goodness they did not dress the same, nothing bothers me more than that. I believe very strongly that people are individuals and not to be clumped together. In saying that it would be good practice to figure out which one was Josh and which one was Jasper, but I could not even figure out how to do that without going up and asking outright.

I glanced toward the doorway as a girl was walking in, she is one of the people who Kari had pointed out this morning. She had black hair and was looking at her feet as she walked. I noticed she took the seat closer to the window next to me. She paused hesitantly before she sat down…..PPHHHHPPPPT. The noise came out of nowhere I looked over in the direction of Josh and Jasper, They were completely bent over in peals of laughter, I couldn't figure out what went on that was so funny. i noticed movement beside me, it was the girl who just sat down, and in her hand she held a pink whoopee cushion, I could see the tears that were building up in her eyes. That made me furious how they dare do this, it was completely awful, it is not like being a teenager is bad enough but they had to actually pull a joke on this poor girl. I looked at her and I introduced myself…

"Hi I am Bella, don't mind those jerks they will get what they deserve someday."

The girl looked up at me with pale blue eyes that stood out under her jet black bangs and smiled slightly and said "Thanks"

I just smiled back at her. In my head I completely rescinded the previous comment about Josh and Jasper being cute. I thought that they were out right ugly.

"I am sorry I forgot my manners, my name is Mandy, it is nice to meet you Bella.

Just then the second bell rang and the teacher came in to start his lesson. Today is the order of operation. Quite an extensive chapter, for the rest of the class I just worked on my assignment. Time flew by fast. As I left I saw that Mandy gave me a smile and a wave. I smiled back and went to exit the room. Crossing in front of me I saw Josh and Jasper leaving the class. I immediately felt my cheeks start to redden with anger and tried to send them the dirtiest look I could muster. I didn't actually expect them to look over at me but they did. It didn't even faze them; all they did was smile and exit the class. I guess I need to work on my dirty looks more.

At lunch, I was surprised to see that Mike had joined the table that Kari and her friends sat at. They were already at the table eating when I came up to them with my lunch tray.

"Hey everyone" I carolled

"Hey Bella, How's classes going?" This came from Kari.

"Oh not too bad I am sorry I am late though I had to talk to my English teacher."

"No problem we just sat down anyway."

I sat down and started to eat my lunch while the others were chattering aimlessly, I still felt like the new girl and I really didn't have much to contribute to their conversation so I just stared at my plate and pushed around something that looked suspiciously like pea green soup without the broth. I was pulled out of my musings by Mike.

"So, how do you like it here?"

"Eh it is not too bad, but there sure are some mean kids here?"

"Oh really who, was someone mean to you?" he asked with as small frown on his lips

I shook my head "No, nobody has been mean to me I just saw some kids play a joke on this one girl, I think she said her name was Mandy."

"Ahh that must have been Josh or Jasper for some reason they have a personal vendetta with Mandy and her friends."

"Still I think it was cruel."

"Yeah well you will get used to their jokes as long as they are not aimed toward you. He rubbed his chin and continued, "Come to think if it though the only kids that the two of them pick on is Mandy's group. So I am pretty sure you're safe" He said while shooting me a superfluous smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. I looked around the cafeteria to see if I could spot Mandy, She was over near the door with her friends but it didn't appear that there was any conversation going on they were all either absorbed in eating or staring aimlessly out the window. Very odd I thought. Not able to stomach the rest of my food I told everyone that I was going to go outside and that I would see them out there.

The sun was very bright today, as I found a spot away from the other kids and sat on the soft grass tilting my head heavenward. I could feel the suns rays warm my skin. It felt so invigorating, and some how it made me feel energized. I heard laughing to the right of me so I shifted my head to see what was so funny. There was Edward and his sister Alice involved in a game of monkey in the middle. How fitting I couldn't help but giggle, Josh and Jasper were the monkeys trying to get something from the other two but I couldn't tell what the object was. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. I watched them play for a couple minutes until I felt someone sit beside me, I turned.

"Oh hey Mike"

"Hey, it's a beautiful day isn't it?

"Yeah it is"

Then came the uncomfortable silence. it is a proven fact that most conversations are doomed from the start when it begins with talking about the weather. I looked over at Mike, his golden hair sparkling in the sun. He looked nervous for some reason though, his mouth was drawn down and he was looking at his lap wringing his hands together.

"Is there anything wrong Mike" I asked hesitantly

"No, nothing is wrong, I was actually wanting to ask you a question" He looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I could defiantly feel my heart beat pick up.

"Sure, what did you need?

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go do something after school today"

I paused for moment, and then I remembered that I have tons of math work today and Mary would get upset if I went out before I had my homework done.

"I am sorry Mike but I have a ton of homework for Mr. Anderson."

He looked crestfallen; I didn't mean to make him sad.

"But I will tell you what, why don't we go out another time, I know I wont have homework all the time. " I smiled hoping to cheer him up

"Sure thing" he replied hopefully.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was now done. I bid Mike farewell and headed to class.

Computer science is a complete bore. Mr. Smelker our teacher has been standing in the front of the class for the last twenty minutes gushing about how fun html is. It is a good thing that there are computer screens in front of us or I think that half the students would have detention for sleeping in class.. I chuckled to myself at this though. But seriously, If I was interested in this there wouldn't be a problem, but unlike Derrick who is the teacher's pet, I struggled with every single line that I have to type into this stupid program.

Bored with the assignment I turned my head so that I could see Derrick, His fingers flying over the keyboard and his eyes completely engrossed with what is on the computer screen. I can even see his pink tongue sticking part of the way out of his lips in concentration. No, that is not how I wanted to be I shook my head. I would rather sit here hunting and pecking at the keyboard. Ten more minutes and then I have photography class.

This is actually the thought that I have tried to keep my mind off of, now don't get me wrong I love photography and nature, I actually find it very calming. Yesterday I was actually excited for class, but now, I am very unsure. I don't know why I am afraid of Edward, nor do I know what I did to wrong him. I haven't even spoken a word to him. I wonder though if the problem is more with him that with me? That does seem to make more sense.

Perhaps he has an aversion to weird girls that have no past so he thinks that they don't have a future either. I sat there for moments and glanced down at my wrist, rubbing the delicate strands of sliver, the only connection that I have with who I am. I wonder if I will ever find where I belong. Oh well that is not going to help me now with the Edward situation. maybe And it is a big maybe I can play at his game. –Well attempt to play at his game since I don't know what it is. Yes, that I think is the answer. Instead of him glaring at me, I think that I will give him a dose of his own medicine. Feeling lighter I hurriedly gathered my books and waited for the bell to ring.

To my utter surprise Mike was leaning against the door jamb that lead down the stairs, I cannot tell you what a relieve it is. His eyes locked with mine and a smile spread across his boyish face. My aunt Mary always told me safety and numbers and right now I couldn't agree more.

"Hey Bella, I thought I would walk with you to class, I hope that is okay?" he said with obvious hesitation, his eyes averting to the floor as he finished his sentence.

"Of course Mike, It is nice to know someone in class that is for sure" I tried shooting him a bright smile to reassure him that it was a good thing. We walked into the we are the first ones there. The teacher Mrs. Johnson was standing at the front of the class leafing though some papers. As we walked by she looked up at us

"Hey kids, we are going to start a new assignment today so if you would grab a camera and some film we can get started when class begins." She said as she reached out a thin short arm pointing towards the boxes that on the table beside her desk.

"Sure" both Mike and me replied at the same time and then broke out into giggles.

I followed behind Mike as he weaved confidently between the desks until he got to the far back. We both sat down with our cameras and our film. The more time I spend with Mike the more I realize what a nice guy he is. I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes, His golden hair falling over his eyes as he started playing with the camera. It reminded me of a kid getting a new present on Christmas and could not wait to play with it before the others were unwrapped. Boys and their toys Crazy

I stared at the camera on the desk in front of me. To be honest I have actually never worked a manual camera, it has always been one of those digital ones that you connect to the computer and wa-la, Instant picture. These looked much more difficult with all the cranks and gears. I heard other kids come in to the classroom but I was not going to chance looking up making the mistake of looking into Edward's eyes. I am going to bide my time until I think that it is appropriate. Turn about is fair play.. I chuckled to myself..

"What you laughing at Bella?" asked Mike with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Nothing really, I said, cringing inwardly at the blatant lie I had told. " Just thinking about something funny my aunt told me this morning."

"Oh, okay care to share?"

Just as I was going to start spouting out yet another lie, man I really do need to be more careful, the bell rang and class started.

Mrs. Johnson stood from her desk and moved into the center of the room, I slyly looked around the room to find if Edward made it to class, Yep, it is hard to mistake his unruly reddish-brown hair,. I don't think that he combs it, either that or he is always running his hands through it. The teachers' shrill voice broke me from my thoughts on why Edward's hair is messy.

"Aright class today we are going to be taking pictures of still life. I have various Items on the table over there for you to take pictures of. Now remember to fill out the worksheet that I am handing out, it correlates with light exposure on the film we don't want it to over expose our photos and have them become worthless." I looked over to where Mrs. Johnson had pointed. Just as she had said there were several sculptures and figurines that we could photograph.

Mike handed me a white sheet of paper with today's assignment and I started to look it over

"Thanks "

"No problem" he said as he started to look at his worksheet and handled his camera.

The class was silent for the better part of fifteen minutes and then the noise grew. I glanced up from the offending worksheet in front of me and looked around the class. There were now people congregated up near the front table that held the sculptures. Just great, Of course I would be the only retard that couldn't figure out how to put film in the stupid camera. Frustrated I pushed my camera to the side and dropped my head on my desk. UGH.

"Bella, _what_ are you doing?

This came from Mike. I guess he saw my moment of emotional weakness. I turned my head that was still on the desk and looked at him.

"This is hopeless" I admonished.

He looked at me, trying to suppress a grin.

"No it is not look, with that he reached over to my desk and took the camera and started showing me how to load the film. It was while Mike was getting the film ready for me and putting in my camera when I began to feel the weirdest sensation. It was very weak at first so I put it of as the chills but it began to grow.

You know that feeling when your hand or leg falls asleep and you start to move it, but before the awful pins and needles took its place. It felt like that but I felt it over my whole body. It distracted me from Mike's lesson so I fidgeted in my seat trying to rid myself of the feeling but it didn't abate. I looked up around the room to see if anyone else felt uncomfortable or if was just me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright flash; I turned towards it and almost fell out of my seat. There in the front of the class stood Edward, Camera in hand, well in front of his face actually and it was pointed right at me.

I sat there for a second before it actually registered; His ominous black eyes were hidden from my view. What is he doing was my first thought. The sculpture table was in the front of the class. –Another flash, right as I was looking at him. I remembered my resolve from earlier to act first before he had a chance. I saw him start to lower his camera from his face and instantly I formed the most hate filled look I could muster on my face. Through my squinted eyes, I saw that he lowered the camera from his face and he was looking at me. Not actually in hate but in surprise, His eyes no longer an unnatural shade of black but the color of the greenest emeralds. I was shocked myself so I looked away before he did and gave Mike back my undivided attention. Let's just say that I didn't even look his way the rest of the class period.

On our way out Mrs. Johnson reminded us that although we were having our senior camping trip in a few weeks, we were going to have a mini assignment due after and that and we should fully be prepared, she would give us the assignment closer to Trip time. That is the first that I had heard about a senior trip. Maybe Mary will let me go. I know I have never been camping or on an overnight trip for that matter. This though only distracted me for a moment from Edward's hyper color eyes.

By the time history came I had convinced myself that I was seeing things, there is no way that his eyes could have changed like that unless he was wearing contacts either then or now. So here I sit near the window in history class waiting for him to show up so I can make sure that I am not delusional, that surely would take the icing on the cake. I was so involved waiting for Edward that I did not notice Kari take the seat beside me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Kari, how's the afternoon going?"

"Not too bad, though I did notice a certain hunky man talking to you earlier, so dish girlfriend."

I had to think for a moment, Oh she meant Mike.

"Yea, Mike he is such a nice boy, He really helped me in photography class, I think I was the only one who couldn't load the film in the camera. He did it for me so I could finish my assignment." I said coolly.

"Ooh that is so great, he is such a good guy, the two of you would make a great couple."

Rolling my eyes at Kari, "Sheesh Kari, I just met him yesterday and already you're trying to hook us up. I think you need to find yourself a boyfriend." I giggled.

Kari looked at me astonished, "You know what your right I do need to find a boyfriend and I know exactly who I want, none other that tall pale and broody.

I was completely confused, who was she talking about I apparently had a puzzled look on my face because before I could say anything she replied,

"Edward of course silly" she enthused

For the second time today I had almost fell out of my chair. I looked at her with my mouth open trying to formulate words.

"What are you insane; you,yourself said he never talks to ANYONE"

"Yeah well maybe I am insane but he is just so hot. Besides I love challenges, and he will be a big one. So the success will be even sweeter." She batted her eyes

"It's your funeral" I shrugged my shoulders and got out my books as the bell rang.

About half way through today's history assignment I actually remembered that there was something that I wanted to do, and that was to figure out if I was loosing my mind. I raised my head from my paper and scanned the classroom, looking for a familiar mop of bronze colored hair. I didn't see him; I could have sworn that he was in history class with us yesterday. A little dejected that the analysis of my sanity would have to wait I looked out the window, it is still beautiful outside I was able to recall the feel of the sun on my face during lunch, it was very calming. The trees were bright green gently blowing in the breeze.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement it was near the parking lot, I focused my attention in that direction, I sighed, there was Edward, I guess he had better things to do than to come to class. He was angry that I could tell. He was talking with three people but their backs were turned toward me so I couldn't tell who. Edward was throwing his fists up in the air and pacing. His pale face contorted with anger. Then Alice, Josh and Jasper ran over. It seemed that they were now talking to the three figures. I wonder who they are and what they want with Edward and his friends. They didn't seem very friendly, Maybe Edward is in trouble with the law, I snickered and quickly put my hand in front of my mouth to suppress it, I hope the teacher didn't hear. I glanced over at him; He was reading something at the desk. Good, I am in the clear.

Blowing my bangs out of my face I looked back out the window now everyone was yelling and arguing. Oh to be a fly on a wall. Then without warning Edward lunged at the figures but was quickly held back by Josh and Jasper. This was getting interesting. Being pushed back by his friends must have pissed Edward off more because next thing I saw was him storming off toward the parking lot. My eyes followed him, then, the next thing I saw was white. My teacher pulled the blind over the window, and turned back to look at me.

"If you would like detention please continue to daydream, if not get back to your assignment." He scolded in a hushed gravely tone.

I dipped my head ashamed, and then replied "I am sorry sir I mean no, I do not want detention"

I worked diligently on that assignment the rest of the class.


	4. Assignments

Leaning against the door jamb with his legs crossed at the ankles, Mike stood. His usually wide grin was somehow absent, I could see his brows furrowed while he stared at some object on the linoleum floor. Standing before him I just watched to see how long it would take for him to notice me. I reached out my hand and tapping him on his shoulder, while simultaneously saying 'hey'.

His body tensed and his head whipping around while he spun towards me. Books that he held in his hand shifted with the movement.

"Oh, hello Bella, are you ready to go to class?"

Mike said without making any eye contact.

"As ready as ever, you look kinda distracted today, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine." Mike shuffled a bit as we stood there

He leaned back away from me placing a distance more than would be acceptable for polite speech. Quickly he glanced my way nodding his head towards the door.

"Come on, let's go to class." Slowly, he started for the door.

"All right class, settle down" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed while standing in the front of the classroom.

"Today, we are going to be doing our assignments out of the classroom. The theme is beauty." Mrs. Johnson looked around the room while speaking. "

Beauty can come in many shapes and forms, Not everything you see is beautiful to someone else."

"Please grab your cameras and make your way outside, The rules are: You are to stay on campus. When you are done taking your photos, Take some more, try different techniques such as lighting shadow, etcetera to differ effects. She looked at her watch," Alright people you have 30 minutes left. Pictures' are due next class period, you are dismissed."

Pulling out my camera took a bit of time, but as soon as it was out I looked up and saw that the classroom was already vacant. I was hoping to work on assignment with Mike but he must have went on ahead.

I walked outside into the overcast afternoon and began searching for the perfect photo. Camera raised to my eyes, I peered through the viewfinder to take in different shots and see how they looked. My camera rested on a patch of wildflowers that are east of the school but still on campus. Multiple butterflies with their colorful wings flitting over some daffodils. Creeping slowly I made my way as close as I dared. This will make as spectacular photo. I zoomed the camera in, there was a I saw a monarch it swooped and dived all around the flower bed until it finally landed on a branch of lilacs, the purple and orange contrasted so perfectly. I eyed it in my camera and snap..

For the next few minutes I snapped of many more shots. Satisfied that I had met the assignment requirement, I lay down in the grass, the sun had just began to peek out from behind the cloud. Instantly I felt the sun, turning my head towards the sun and raising my chin, I felt at calm,

after some time I sat up, knees drawn up to my chest playing with a single blade of grass between my fingers enjoying the sweet honeyed fragrance of the flowers as it floated around me in the slight breeze, warmed up by the sun. I inhaled sharply trying to memorize the scent. It was so overpowering it almost made me dizzy.

out of nowhere was that prickling sensation, by now I have realized that Edward was near. It only ever happens when he is within eye-shot; I look up and out into the courtyard to see if I could find where he was. I didn't see him at all, but the sensation grew stronger. I looked in the direction of some of the aspens in the school yard, and sure enough there he stood, camera in hand his caramel hair endlessly tangled. I eyed him suspiciously. He just lifted the camera to his face and took the shot. Lowered the camera and stared at me for a second, then his eyes narrowed. I blinked to make sure that he was really there but when I opened my eyes he was gone. I didn't even get the chance to think about it because I could see Mike running towards me

"Hey Bella"

"Oh hey Mike"

"Sorry I ran out earlier, I kind of had a problem that I needed to take care of but I got it all sorted out."

"I am glad to hear that, I was wondering what was going on,"

"Oh it is nothing that you need to worry about, so what are you doing this afternoon well I mean after school that is?

"Nothing that I am aware of, why?"

"Oh I was just thinking that we might do something. "

"Sure Mike, just meet me by my locker before last hour by then I should know what homework I have to do."

"Oh okay I will see you then. It is time to head back to class." he stated

"Alright I will talk to you then."

Well that was weird, I couldn't help but be a little giddy of the thought of spending time with Mike outside of school, he is an awesome guy and he is very cute too. That thought carried me until history class. I entered and immediately spotted Kari. Who true to nature looked at me suspiciously because I felt like I was on cloud nine. Kari has this thing I call it boydar. It allows her to tell if anyone has any attraction to a

boy. I guess mine is in full view.

"So, Bella you look like you're on top of the world, something you want to tell me about?

"Oh not much really I think that Mike is going to ask me out?"

Really" she squealed oooooohhhh that is so wonderful… Bellas got a boyfriend he he … "

"No Kari it is not like that, it is just the two of us hanging out and doing something. he said that he would meet me at my locker after class

"I will let you know what happens k?" I said to Kari.

"I want details, don't forget that. "She demanded.

I just smiled at her; she is my best girlfriend here in Manitou. And now nothing could bring me down from my good mood. The professor started class, we are learning about the civil war he wants us to partner up and pick a particular battle and research it. Not that difficult I knew who I was going to pick, Kari of course.

"The assignment is due at the end of class in two days; I want you to each hand in your own notes and research along with a combined complete research paper… Now I have your partner assignments…. With those six words my heart dropped into my stomach, I knew that there was no way that I would get partnered with Kari. The teacher on more than one occasion has reprimanded us for talking in class

Well there goes the thought that nothing would ruin my day. I started hyperventilating the words reverberating in my head; Edward Masen and Bella Swan You have that battle of Peachtree Creek."

There it was, my death warrant signed sealed and delivered; my head on a silver platter and various other clichés that I could think of. I put my forehead in my hand and just groaned. The pain, the agony of it all today is not a good day.

"No fair Bella," Kari whined as she pushed over my arm that my forehead was leaning on so hard that it knocked my arm away and my heavy head hit the desk with a resonating thump.

"Ow Kari, what did you do that for, if I could I would trade with you, believe me I would in a heart beat." I rubbed my forehead yeah that is going to leave a mark. Mike is going to ask me out and I am going to have the most unattractive purple bump on my forehead. The teacher spent the next twenty minutes going over the requirements of our essay and then told us to break into our partners to discuss a time to study.

I looked up and found that Edward was looking out the window. UGH. Well for sure he is not going to come to me, I Guess that I will have to go over there. I hastily picked up my spiral notebook and pen and huffed over to where Edward was sitting, His hands clenched on the desk his pale complexion highlighted by the overcast light that filtered through the window. Then he turned, His green eyes settled on mine, I felt the prickles again. this time they were more of a caress than anything. No, I thought determinedly I have Mike with his beautiful green/brown eyes and his impish smile. I turned from Edward and found a chair, moving it as far away from him as considered polite.

I plopped down and said to him. "Look you don't want to be my partner and I don't want to be yours so let's just get this done and over with so we can go back to our own happy merry lives." Whew I said that fast but I made the mistake of looking at him, several emotions flickered in his eyes, Bewilderment, anger, sadness, and lastly apologetic. Then he turned to look out the window again … Okay this is a little ridiculous, he s not even talking to me… Maybe I can go talk to the teacher and see if he will switch me with someone. Hmmm.. I have to think of a good reason.

"Okay" that is when I heard it , the most beautiful sound that ever graced my ears, it was the like the soft coo of a dove. So low that I almost thought I was imagining it. I looked at him and he nodded his head. I had never heard him talk before, his voice is almost hypnotic, like I said almost, I quickly snapped myself out of that frame of mind and asked.

"So since we want to get this done let's meet at the library after school. That way we can do both look up research and make copies, and then once the research is comple we will figure out how to write the paper later. "

He brought his eyes back to mine; I noticed the paleness of his skin and the faint purplish shadows under his eyes and wondered if he was sick. It didn't look like he was sleeping well. I needed to get away from him, It was like he was trying to put some spell over me but just not power enough to do it. I pushed my chair back and said to him, See ya after school. I went back to my seat and waited for the bell to ring so I could go see Mike, which was my happy thought through most of my conversation, if you could call it that, with Edward.

I waited by my locker waiting for Mike and he never showed. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement, I was actually crushed, Did I read him wrong? Did I make this into more that I should have? I really don't know. Completely dejected I asked my study hall teacher if I could go to the library and start on my report, he readily agreed and gave me a library pass.

I entered the library and instantly felt at ease. the smell of musty pages and ink filled my nose it was like being transported to a happy time in my former life, the one place I could escape, I remember many days just sitting in the library reading book on different subject or even fiction novels. It was my way to escape the shelter home. They always let us go to the library. As it was only a block from our house.

I went to the computer and searched for the battle of peach tree and wrote down some names and where they were located, I searched the shelves and finally brought back 6 or 8 books back to the long laminated wood table. I grabbed a book and thumbed through it and started reading and taking notes.

_Battle of Peachtree Creek July 20 1864 _

Unfortunately that is all the research that I have done this past hour. I know that I should really be doing something but my mind keeps wondering why Mike didn't show up. I know it sounds pathetic, but I see all of these girls, they have boyfriends. I want one too now that I have gotten used to the thought, and Mike seems like he will make a great boyfriend, His perfect straight nose, high cheekbones, he is everything that a girl could want.

Then without warning I feel that tingle that lets me know Edward is nearby, and for some reason it unnerves and excites me all at once. I look up from the hearts that I am drawing on my notebook sheet and am surprised to see Edward already sitting down at the other side of the table. Book in hand it looks like he is already researching.

That is too weird, I didn't even hear him sit down or grab the book for that matter. Closing my book I look at him, I mean really look at him; this is actually the closest I have been to him for any length of time. He is hunched over obviously absorbed in the book he is looking at, His reddish brown hair falling in front of his face, His pale beautiful face.

Hold on here, now is the time for me to step back… I do not need to be thinking that of Edward. Ok, whew got that under control. Apparently my movement caused him to look up, and there not more than five feet away he was looking at me. I blinked, not sure if I was seeing right because he was actually smiling, well it was more of a lazy half smile, but still it was the most I have actually had directed at me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and defiantly my heart started to speed up, I quickly looked away. I didn't know what to do. I was just about lost; his mysterious smoldering blue eyes drew me in. And for a moment I was powerless. I need to get my mind off of Edward, Mike is the one I want, he is stable and he is above all _nice _to me. Then is if I had been saved, someone came up behind me and placed their warm hands over my eyes and whispered in my ear,

"Guess who"

I immediately knew it was Mike, He removed his hands and came and sat in the empty hard plastic chair beside me.

"Hey Mike,, how ya doing, I waited for you beside my locker, but I had to get to class."

"Yeah sorry about that I was held up by my teacher." His head hung down in an apology.

"That's okay I am just now working on my history assignment. The battle of Peachtree creek… oh so much fun." Sarcasm dripping from my words

There was a lull in the conversation, I looked over at Mike he seemed deep in thought, so I looked back to my book and started writing more notes, I noticed that my writing was getting sloppy, the table was shaking slightly. I looked up at Edward, His eyes once again dark black but this time they were not trained on me. They were on Mike, and then I noticed that he was tapping his foot, arms crossed over his chest. I tried to think of something to calm Edward down so I figured that I would include him in the conversation.

"Yeah the teacher assigned us partners, mine is Edward. The shaking stopped, Mike looked up at Edward, and strangled out a "Hey man."

Mike then got this look of confidence in his eyes and looked at me

"Anyway, so I was wondering since it looks like you're making good time on your research if after your done…

His speech was interrupted by a loud tapping, I again looked at Edward, he had a sneer on his face while he looked at Mike, his tapping getting louder and faster it was his pencil on the desk that was making the noise that interrupted Mike.

I just ignored Edward and focused back on Mike,

"Continue"

"Um, did you want to go do something today after your done here?

Just then there was a snap, Edward growled. It all happened fast. He slammed his book shut and quickly shot Mike a scowl and stormed off.

if I thought Edward was weird and freaky before, I know now that he is a total loon. I looked up at his empty seat the book was closed but what really piqued my curiosity was that there on the table was his pencil smashed into about 5 pieces and smaller bits of wood lying beside the book.

"Well someone's pissy" Mike sing songed

I just looked at him. my partner is gone so I am left to do the research and write the paper.

I heaved a sigh, "Sorry Mike no can do, as you can see my partner left so I have to finish it."

Mike looked at me and smiled, "Yea sorry about that. I will help you if you want."

"Yeah thanks that would be great."

We worked on research for the next hour. Then when I was satisfied that I had all that I needed to write the paper, we walked out of the school together. Occasionally while walking, his hand would brush mine. I couldn't help but smile inwardly.


	5. Truancy

I woke up with the strangest feeling; you know one of those feelings that everything in your life is going to change. It is very hard to describe. It is like there is electricity in the air but you do not know why. Sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes, I stayed up most of last night finishing my report for history. No thanks to Edward. He had better hope he got his own done because I am not going to let him get the credit for my work.

Sluggishly, I rose from the bed and headed to my en suite bathroom, the washcloth felt rough against my skin; I could see the purplish-grey shadows underneath my eyes. Ugh, I look horrible, I glancing at my watch it "shit" it was already half past seven; I am going to be late. I ran to my closet and throwing on the first clothes that I could find, jeans, of course and an olive green sweatshirt. I trampled down the stairs carrying my backpack haphazardly. Mary as usual was already gone; I seriously think that I am the only one that lives here. However, I cannot be late and have no time to worry about trivialities.

"Damn Edward and his attitude. I swear if I get my hands on him I will kick his ass." The scenery around me passing in a blur but my feet could go no faster...

I reached the school in record time but still late. The courtyard is completely deserted. A sense of foreboding came over me

"Great- Just great." I could feel the air burning in my lungs trying to calm down my racing heart from the exercise.

Was this part of the strange feeling that I had experienced earlier.

The office door is now closed and I have to struggle to open it.

. Yep just as I thought, the secretary looked up at me from her computer screen and stood, "Your late Miss Swan". I shrunk back the look on her face was her eyes piercing and her brows drawn in tight a little intimidating

. "Yes ma'am I overslept." I averted my eyes from hers.

Gruffly she asked," What class you in?"

"Algebra with Mr. Anderson."

She sat down and was typing something, handed me a pass to get to class.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, this is your freebee. Next time you get detention. Now hurry on to class. "

I nodded my head and then backpedaled back out of the office.

Mr. Anderson was not in a very forgiving mood and the only seat available was in the dreaded front and center, I could not even hide from him. not to mention the seat is also by Josh, Edward's friend I tried to concentrate on what Mr. Anderson was teaching, really I was but my mind would not stop from wandering to how pissed I actually was.

Geez! Then something flew and hit my head. I raised a hand to rub it. However, I could not see anything. I guess I can just chalk it up to nerves.

" Alright class I want you to do pages 121 and 122 all even numbers You have the remainder of class to finish this assignment" Mr. Anderson then gave me a poignant stare. I shrunk in my seat and quickly retrieved my math book. I so do not need any more reasons to be in trouble today. Bad enough he already seemed to be singling me out.

Keeping my head down I started on the first problem. I copied it out of the book but I looked foreign to me. Why couldn't they have put me back into remedial math class?

Why does it matter that I know the product of x times pie. I do not think that this will have any bearing on my future.

Tink.

Something hit my desk; looking to the side of my paper, I saw a staple. Quickly brushing it aside, I continued working on the first problem. Pie what is pie anyway.

Then I felt something lightly hit the back of my head. I ran my fingers through my hair like a rake and pulled out a small crumbled piece of paper.

What the heck!

I turned around in my seat to see who was throwing things at me. My gaze finally settled on Josh. He was leaning over his paper but I could see that he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. If I did not know any better, I would say that he was trying to hide a smirk.

I really did not need this. First, I am late because of his friend and now to add insult to injury he is throwing things at me. Would this day ever end? Oh right it is only the first period of the day, seven more to go.

No sooner than turning back to my paper I heard another staple hit the desk. I whipped around. Josh was now unabashedly staring at me with a grin on his face. This angered me even more. I spat out to him trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Josh stop it. You're going to get me in even more trouble."

Glancing over to Mr. Anderson face stuck in a book I realized that I had not disturbed him could not help but expel a breath of relief. Good.

"Hey Bella" Josh was whispering to me but I ignored him continued analyzing the first question on my assignment.

"Bellla" I again heard his singsong whisper. I slammed my pencil down a little too hard but really, I was not anymore in a mood to care.

I swung around to face him.

"What do you want Josh?"

"Why were you late, I thought you were a goody goody?"

"I am not a goody goody and if you really want to know it is your stupid friend's fault, he stormed out of the library yesterday on our project and I had to finish it so I had to stay up late thus I slept in.."

"Gee that sucks, that doesn't sound like Edward," His tone sounded a little worried as he spoke. Nevertheless, at this point I was seething and did not care.

"It sounds about perfectly right to me. Anyways, I don't want to talk about this anymore, I am going to get in trouble again." Just as I turned around to check on Mr. Anderson, he stands up pointing a finger at me.

"Bella, Joshua, are the two of you so comfortable with these problems that you do not need the reinforcement of the assignment? How about you both come up to the board and do a problem each. "

I heavily groaned, Great just great. Going up there and doing a problem was not an option. There is really nothing I can do. Why...why is this happening to me.

"I do not know how to do them Mr. Anderson, I am sorry."

Josh on the other hand runs up to the board and quick as lightning figures out the complex algebraic expression that Mr. Anderson had just written.

"Very good Joshua" He pat Josh on the back as he went back to his seat.

I could not help but roll my eyes.

"Miss Swan" I snapped back to attention, placing my hands on my lap.

"Yes Mr. Anderson" My voice did not come out right I was trying to be timid but instead it came out shaky.

"Since you were not able to answer a question on the board,perhaps you need some more study time?"

"Oh no sir, I will be fine" I shook my head hoping to convince him. But his eyes narrowed behind his coke bottle glasses. Then he stood leaning with both hands against the top of his desk. All right, here it comes. I winced before he could even utter the sound.

Detention, Miss Swan- After School"

I just stopped right there and put my head on my desk. Mr. Anderson must have turned his attention to something else but I could make out Josh trying to apologize in hushed tones.

The nerve of him. Hasn't he done enough already? I continued to ignore him the rest of class. I could not help but think of what Mary was going to say. This is not my fault.

Lunch did not seem appealing to me after the events that unfolded this morning in class I really do not think that I could choke down anything with out it souring in my stomach. And although I had calmed down some, I could still feel my anger simmering below the surface.

I walked out onto the black top and even though there was, the fall chill in the air the sun was surprisingly warm beating down onto my skin and radiating from the asphalt below. I somehow felt the warmth and my body relaxed. The tenseness in my shoulders dissipating while I absorbed the heat. Spotting a semi-secluded spot by the wall was too tempting. I did not want to lose the warmth and it was still in the direct path of the suns rays. I plopped on the warm ground and leaned my head back against the wall. Tilting my head up and closing my eyes, I could feel the suns rays replenishing my spirit.

It has been an odd day, there is not denying that. I could sit here for hours just feeling the peach that is surrounding me. But all good things have to end because I felt coolness, had the sun gone behind the clouds? Slowly opening my eyes, I realized that it was not clouds but a person's silhouette. I blinked

And again looked at the towering figure.

It was Josh,

What do you want?" I growled out harshly

Not seemingly fazed by my tone he squatted down,

"Look I am really sorry about today in class, I didn't mean for you to get detention."

Yeah whatever, what's done is done, but next time just let me be alright?"

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know though that Edward took care of it, so you're out of detention."

I raised my eyebrows at his sincere grin,

"Edward took care of it ha- and pigs fly, looks just go back to where you came from and leave me in peace."

"Oh okay, well again sorry about that but it will get better. I need to get back to Edward." He then turned and walked back to the direction of the school.

Edward took care of it I said mockingly crossing my arms over my chest, "yeah what ever" I mumbled I watched Josh's retreating form as he went back over with his friends.

My jaw dropped open, there near the building in the shade was Edward, not that is odd but I realized it was not just the four, but it was now eight people there he was sitting on the stairs and girls surrounded him. Not just any girls but beautiful, popular, girls. Oh, my goodness they are actually flirting with him, this is going to be funny. I sat and watched, oh-no a! He is actually flirting back; I caught sight of his head thrown back in joyful laughter. Fingers running through his hair, in that moment only one word came to mind, Gorgeous. I frowned, there must be something wrong with me that is for sure, he can barely stand to be in my company for more than like five seconds and if Kari saw this, she would be so livid.

I noticed that Alice and Jasper were sitting on another corner talking but every occasionally they would glare at Edward, apparently did they not approve of what he was doing, then there was Josh, He was sitting on the top stair looking down at Edward and his harem. He then looked up and straight at me, a look of sadness in his eyes he threw up his hands and shrugged his shoulder in form of apology, Not knowing what was going on I just stood up and decided to go work on my assignment for computer class.

I walked into class and found that Derrick was already there at the computer; completely immersed in some sort of project I am sure. Feeling lonely, I went and sat by him.

"Hey Derrick"

"Oh hey Bella, how are you doing today?"

"Not good, I got detention in Mr. Anderson's class."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. He then turned back to his computer typing furiously on the keyboard."

"So what you doing? Am I bugging you?"

"No you're not bugging me and I am just reading the news. Let me tell you this is one crazy town, I swear it is not safe to go anywhere."

"What are you talking about, I haven't heard anything."

"That is probably because your social calendar includes Miss Boy crazy Kari, and Mike, neither of them are the type to notice what goes on around them not to mention read the news." I shrugged

"You do have a point, but I am interested so tell me what is going on?"

"Well it is really weird. There actually was a whole heard of elk on the other side of Pikes Peak that were killed, it seems that they had all of their blood drained. Whole herds do actually die from time to time but it is typically from some sort of heard disease. Derrick scratched his head and continued

"Then, around the same area, there has been a report made for a missing hiker. And the weird thing is that the person that he went hiking with is in a mental institution raving about demons killing his friend. No body has been found but the crazy man is a suspect."

"Wow, that is weird for sure' Do things like that happen around here often?"

"Sometimes, to be honest but it is a wonderful town, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else, but it , like everything, has a history, so my words of wisdom to you for today are remember to know your past before you go jumping into the future." He turned back to the computer and continued reading. .

Okay that was just very creepy, it was like that was not even Derrick talking there at last, but someone else. His voice was in monotone. I got the chills hearing it, Maybe he knows about my past, or my lack of it, or it could be a warning, but for what. Boy it is just really been a day let me tell you. If this day does not get over soon I am going to scream, that and I do not even get to hang out with Mike in photography. Ugh-.

The rest of the day passed relatively quietly, it was weird though in photography Edward had another group of girls around him. I guess he must have just found out that he had hormones, I laughed at my stupid little joke. So it is now the end of the day and I am walking to Mr. Anderson's class to serve my detention.

I can see Mr. Anderson sitting at his desk, red pen in hand; I silently walk up to his desk,

"Hello Mr. Anderson where do you want me to sit."

He raised his head and furrowed his brows, looking very confused.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you, do you need some extra help with math?

I just looked at him as if he had grown two heads…

"Um no sir, you gave me detention for talking in class."

"You are a model student; I would highly doubt you would talk in class, by the way I thought the way you did that question on the board today was fabulous, you really know your math.

"Um are you feeling alright sir?"

"Oh, yes, right as rain. So what can I help you with?"

I had just opened my mouth to speak when there was a large clatter of the door hitting the wall and Josh walking in. He immediately strode over to Mr. Andersons desk, stepping right in front of me. Ugh the nerve. I could feel the anger boiling again. What right does he have? Hasn't he done enough?

"Oh hey Mr. A, how are you? I have just come to retrieve Bella here; we were going to get working on our math homework together."

"Yes sure, we were done talking, Bella you have a good evening"

I just stood there, not sure what was going on, Josh took a hold of my bare arm, and started to pull me out of the room, I was still in a daze, He led me out into the hallway, Hand still on my arm. I shook my head and looked at him. brr, his skin was chilly, I shook it away,

"What in the world was that all about?"

"I told you that Edward had taken care of it, but no, you didn't listen to me", His arms waving wildly " you just had to go in there and open your big mouth… Sheesh, you do someone a favor…"he trailed off while rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about Josh?"

"Look Bella, I am sure you're a good kid, I felt bad about getting you in trouble, so I got you out of it. Do not read more into it than that. Now you run on home and have fun with your aunt, and do not worry your pretty head. Otherwise, I will have to answer to Edward." He shot me a 100-watt smile and then left.

Safe to say it has been the oddest day that I could remember, I wanted it to be over,

I saw Kari before class that next morning, she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck and squealed,

"Guess what Bella"

I jumped up and down with her as she was bouncing while she had the death grip on my neck….

"What" I shrieked back at her.

"I have a date for the dance?"

"What dance I haven't heard of any dance?"

"Oh you don't know about the Halloween dance?"

"Nope haven't heard about it."

"Well we have to get old Mike to ask you to the dance?"

"We will? Now how do you propose we go about doing that silly every time he asks me to go do something I have to turn him down because something comes up. It is actually really annoying."

"Oh he will ask you I am sure of it, oh by the way did you get that report done for history, how was it working with Edward hmm. She suggestively raised her eyebrows."

I could not help but laugh at her when she was so excitable.

"It didn't actually, we were at the library studying, and I don't think we even talked then Mike came to ask me to go hang with him when we were done, but we couldn't because I had to finish the paper." She looked at me quizzically,

" Edward was pissed about something and then stormed out, Mike though helped me research and yesterday I was late because I finished it the night before. Ugh, everything involving Edward seems to get me into trouble."

"It is not as bad as all that, Edward is totally hot."

"I don't think so; I think he is a mean self-centered jerk, if you must know."

"Well I guess everyone is entitled to their opinion, though if I thought for one minute I stood a chance, I would go for it, and that my friend is a fact." the bell chose that moment to ring, …"Alright, I have to go to class, have fun yourself and I will talk to you later."

History I think s the most boring class of the day. Learning about names, places, and dates is not my idea of a good time, but at least we are finishing the civil war. There were too many battles and I do not think that there was any real purpose in it, everyone should be free to do as they want, Plain and simple truth. Ugh, the teacher turned off the overhead projector and walked to his desk, finally lecture was over, and as soon as the bell rings, I am out of here.

I placed my notes into my notebook and put it back in my backpack just as the bell was about to ring… Then the teacher bellows

"Remember class your assignments are due today please hand them to me one at a time so I can mark it off for full credit." The bell went off before he had completed talking.

Oh, crap I forgot about that, I thought he said it was due next week. Again got out my backpack and searched for the printed copy of the completed assignment then took out my research notes and stapled them together… I could hear the room become quieter. I put the notebook and stapler back in my backpack and started towards the teacher's desk to hand it in. Edward was there in front of me. He and the teacher were the only one left in the class.

"All right Edward let me have your paper. … Edward looked the teacher in the eyes. And then the teacher marked in the grade book. Very good, you get an A; you are such a good student he smiled at him… I gasped, I did not even see Edward give the teacher a paper, There was not even one in his hand…

Edward spun again quickly and faced me. I took a couple of steps back shocked by the weight of his stare. It took me a minute to recover but I did. I walked right on by him and turned in my paper above Johnny's, He was in line before Edward; confirming that there, he had not turned in his paper. Curious I quickly looked at the teachers' grade book and there across from Edward's, name was a big red A. Everyone else in the class had checkmarks.

I was pissed, how he dare storm out on me when we were to do the assignment together and then work his voodoo or mojo or what ever it is on the teacher to get a good grade without doing any of the work. Livid is a complete understatement to how I feel at this moment. I stormed back to my desk grabbed my back pack and followed him out the door

. It is funny how anger makes you braver than you would be in normal circumstances. When we were by an empty room I reached forward grabbed his jacket and pulled him back into the room. I know he knew that I was following him, but I was angry and I am not going to be dissuaded. I shut the door behind us as he walked a couple of feet into the classroom. I heard him inhale deeply and could see that his pale hands clenched into fists at his side. I needed to make sure that I am not going crazy, I do not believe in magic or supernatural, not ghosts. Nothing like that, there is always a perfectly good explanation for everything and now, I am going to have that rational explanation.

"Please Edward; tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw. Because I think that I am going crazy."

He slowly turned around, no expression on his face but his eyes reminded me of the trees after the rain. He just continued staring into my eyes; I was a little confused, because he did not say anything. I looked down. I could feel that tingle feeling again growing stronger. I blocked it from my mind and looked back up.

"What did you do to the teacher Edward?" I asked anger lacing my words.

He looked shocked, but did not answer. He backed away a step and leaned back onto his heels. Then back on the balls of his feet.

I spoke louder this time maybe he is hard of hearing

"What did you do to the teacher Edward? You didn't hand in a paper, I saw that with my own two eyes, but not only that he gave you an A, when everyone else got check marks."

Quietly his melodically tenor filled the room; it was almost if a choir was singing in his voice. "I did turn it in Bella, you must be mistaken."

"I am not mistaken; I know you didn't have a paper in your hand. What are you hiding?" My anger rose with every question until I was just about screaming.

"Again I did turn in my paper, it is not my fault that you're seeing things that are not really happening in front of you, perhaps you should get yourself checked out by a professional." With that, Edward spun on his heel and walked out the door.

Oooh I am so mad I could scream... That boy is hiding something and I am going to figure it out. As soon, I walked out of the classroom I saw Mike, did I mention that I had missed him the day before. My mood instantly improved

"Hey how was the meet?"

"Came in second, how are you? I just saw Edward storm off down the hall he got pissed and knocked over and dented the trash can do you know what happened?"

"Oh it was just a misunderstanding that is all, I am sure he will be back to his horrible self again soon. But enough about him- What are you doing this weekend?"

Nothing that I am aware of, you want to go do something.

I smiled brightly" That would be wonderful. I am going to be so bored,"

"Alright how about we meet at the little café on main around, say, noonish?

Sure, Saturday or Sunday?

"Let's do Saturday"

Alright I will see you then,"

I think I skipped all the way home.


End file.
